No Te Puedo Olvidar
by KiMi10
Summary: [D&Hr] Hermione termina con Draco sin buenas razones ¿que hará Draco? TERMINADO
1. Capitulo I

1- NO TE PUEDO OLVIDAR, I PARTE  
  
-¿qué te pasa? -pregunto la Gryffindor- déjame en paz.  
  
-no quiero -dijo sujetándola por los hombros, apretándola fuertemente- una sangre sucia como tú no merece vivir -rió irónicamente  
  
-déjame, me lastimas -gritaba desesperada- ¿por qué me haces esto? no te he hecho nada  
  
-el solo hecho de vivir me molesta -dijo sonriendo amargamente- ¡te odio Granger! -dijo enojado- ¡te odio porque te amo! -dijo empujándola a la pared.  
  
-detente -gritaba la chica- déjame  
  
Malfoy le dio un golpe fuerte en la pared, Hermione instantáneamente se desmayo, cayendo en los brazos del chico, casi inerte- te odio -repitió-... pero no te puedo olvidar.  
  
El chico la cargo, la llevo a la enfermería diciendo que la había encontrado en los baños de Myrtle la llorona. Camino enojado, empujando a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, se metió a los baños, rompió vidrios, retretes, hojas, lo que sea, estaba furioso.  
  
-¿otra vez aquí? -pregunto la fantasma  
  
-¿te importa? -pregunto mirándola con desprecio  
  
-no tienes porque desquitar tu odio en mis baños -sollozo un poco- sé que no te importa mi muerte pero no le hagas daño a mis baños -sollozo de nuevo.  
  
-¡quieres dejarme en paz, estúpida muerta! -grito rompiendo un grifo- tú oíste la discusión ¿o no?, Con lo chismosa que eres, de seguro se lo contaste a todo al que te topaste -dijo dejándose caer en una pared.  
  
-¡no me hables así! -lloro Myrtle- no se lo he dicho a nadie, sería vergonzo ¿no crees? -rió mientras lloraba- así que trátame bien, estúpido mortal -voló hasta meterse a un retrete.  
  
-vete a la... -grito enojado- estúpida Granger, estúpido Weasley, estúpido Potter -murmuro enojado.  
  
El 6° año llego, Draco y Hermione se reencontraron, su noviazgo había terminado, 6 hermosos meses echados al caño, según Draco. Hermione ya no lo amaba, se lo había dicho hace ya un mes y se lo repitió aquella tarde. Malfoy no entendía... ¿por qué?... desde que Hermione le salvo la vida de unos mortífagos traidores, él quedo profundamente agradecido con ella, hasta que se enamoro... y se lo pidió. Primero fue un amor secreto, después la estúpida de Pansy Parkinson, por sus celos, lo divulgo a toda la escuela. Los Slytherins lo rechazaron, pero que más daba, lo único que quería era a Hermione y a nadie más. Hermione no fue exactamente rechazada puesto que había rumores los cuales prepararon a los Gryffindors por tal noviazgo. Su sitio de encuentros siempre había sido el baño de Myrtle, los que nunca se usaban, en los que podían gritar que se amaban y nadie los escuchaba, en donde los dos se habían amado hasta mas no poder. Entonces ¿por qué demonios Hermione termino con Draco? Hace ya 1 mes que se lo preguntaba, no la dejaba de seguir, de ver, de amar. Ella actuaba con él con indiferencia, como si nada entre ellos hubiese pasado, eso le dolía a Malfoy, demasiado, hasta el punto de deprimirse y querer no vivir más. -¿por qué te amo tanto? -se pregunto dándose leves cabezazos en la pared- ¿por qué tu me olvidaste de un día a otro y yo no puedo? -extrañamente sintió unas lagrimas bajando por sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
-¿Malfoy? -pregunto una voz femenina- ¿estas bien? -pregunto temblorosa  
  
-¿qué quieres Weasley? -pregunto enojado- ¡déjame en paz!  
  
-es que... estas llorando, ¿es por Hermione? -pregunto inquieta  
  
-¡no la nombres, esa maldita per.. no merece vivir! -grito enojado  
  
-esta bien -dijo asustada- pero te esta llamando -dijo alejándose  
  
-¿llamándome? -pregunto con tono alegre y sorpresivo  
  
-esta dormida, pero dice tu nombre... con desesperación -dijo asustada la pelirroja  
  
Malfoy se levanto de golpe, se quito las lagrimas y salió en busca de ella, corrió a la enfermería, mientras la chica Weasley corría tras él.  
  
-Draco... Draco... -decía Hermione con un semblante de preocupación y angustia- ¡Draco! -estaba sudando a chorros, que se confundían con sus lagrimas.  
  
-Hermione, estoy aquí -dijo tomándole la mano- ¿qué pasa?  
  
-Draco... -dijo lentamente- yo no... quise... -dijo mientras controlaba su respiración- él... me obligo...  
  
-¿de que hablas, amor? -pregunto quitándole el cabello de la cara- ¿quién te obligo a que?  
  
-as de lumus it ruk... le mi fraud. vuais. le mi. pi whate. -murmuro con semblante angustiado  
  
-¿qué dices? -pregunto asustado  
  
La enfermera llego, saco a Draco y a Ginny, que divisaron a Harry y a Ron llegar corriendo  
  
-¿qué paso? -pregunto Harry agitado, miro a Malfoy y dijo- ¿qué no puedes dejar a Hermione? Bastante daño le has hecho -dijo colmado  
  
-mira, Potter. Estoy aquí porque Hermione me esta llamando -dijo apoyándose en el marco de la pared- mas bien la pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí?  
  
-Hermione es mi amiga y tengo todo el derecho -dijo acercándose amenazadoramente  
  
-ya Harry, déjalo. ¿Cómo esta Hermione, que le paso? -pregunto Ron preocupado  
  
-esta bien, llego con un golpe en la cabeza y empezó a llamar a Malfoy y a decir cosas extrañas. -dijo Ginny mirando la puerta de la enfermería.  
  
-¿qué idioma? -pregunto Harry aun mirando a Malfoy, como vigilándolo -no lo sé, sonaba extraño -dijo deteniéndose a pensar- no sé bien.  
  
La puerta se abrio, la enfermera les aviso que Hermione estaba dormida y que no debian hacer ruidos fuertes. Todos entraron.  
  
-Hermione... -se sento Ron a su lado, tomándole la mano- despierta, por favor -dijo acariciándole la mano.  
  
Malfoy quería golpear a Weasley ¡como se atrevia a tocarla así delante del ex- novio de Hermione! Se contuvo, "calmate, Draco" se dijo " la has tocado mejor que ese estúpido pobretón" pensó. Hermione abrio los ojos lentamente, divisando un rojo intenso- ¿Ron? -pregunto al verlo  
  
-Hermione -abrazo Ron felizmente- que bueno que despiertas  
  
-ay mi cabeza -gimió adolorida- ¿dónde estoy?  
  
-en la enfermería -respondió Harry cruzado de brazos- ¿estas bien?  
  
-sí, solo un poco mareada -cerro los ojos y los abrió lentamente, divisando bien la escena, Ron, Harry, Ginny y... él, Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto enojada- después de que me pegaste -dijo mirándolo con desprecio  
  
-¡yo no quería venir! -dijo enojado- esta Weasley me dijo que me llamabas y viene a ver que diablos querías -dijo con indiferencia.  
  
-¿tú le pegaste? -se levanto Ron- ¡cómo te atreves a tocarla, maldito mortífago! -grito furioso  
  
-¡Señor Weasley, no grite! -lo cayo la enfermera  
  
Ron miraba con odio a Draco y este de la misma forma.  
  
-déjalo, Ron -dijo Hermione- no tiene sentimientos, solo le importa él y él -dijo con indiferencia.  
  
Draco la miro con tristeza, que después se trasformo en odio- me las pagaras, Granger -dijo saliendo de la enfermería. ¿Por qué ella lo trataba así? ¿Y porque él también era así con ella?... llego a su habitación, se acosto aun con el semblante de odio.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hoa! Este es mi nuevo fanfic, recién salido del horno, eee... pues espero que les guste y que lean lo siguiente, nos vemos. 


	2. Capitulo II

2- NO TE PUEDO OLVIDAR, II PARTE  
  
Las clases habían terminado y él necesitaba privacidad, necesitaba estar solo. Bajo a los baños de las chicas, los baños de Myrtle, esquivo la madera y entro, camino y un poco y oyó los sollozos de una joven, no sonaban de Myrtle, los conocía muy bien, sonaban de...  
  
-Hermione... -susurro al esconderse detrás del muro, ahí estaba, llorando. ¿Por qué? Se quiso acercar pero vio que escribía, era el diario de Hermione, lo conocía bien, no lo había leído pero si lo había visto, en su habitación.  
  
"¿Por qué Malfoy no me deja en paz?" -escribía la Gryffindor- "no entiende que es mejor, somos opuestos, prohibidos, imposibles, ¿por qué no me deja vivir" -escribía con lagrimas.  
  
Malfoy se acerco sigilosamente, intentando acercarse lo más posible, para saber que escribía, pero su suerte cambio al pisar, accidentalmente, un vidrio roto, causando un agudo sonido que la chica escucho, se volteo y lo vio.  
  
-¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto levantándose de golpe  
  
-este no es lugar privado, Granger, puedo venir cuando quiera -dijo retándola  
  
-pero ¿por qué estabas apoyado en la pared, como escabulléndose- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿querías leer?  
  
-si, lo admito, quería ver que tonterías escribe una sangre sucia -dijo caminando hacia ella peligrosamente.  
  
Quedo a unos centímetros de ella, se miraban con odio, desprecio, tristeza, esperando a ver quien parpadeaba primero, quien se movía primero. Oían sus respiraciones, sus ojos, todo. Hermione lo beso, desesperadamente, le mordió un poco los labios haciendo más excitante el beso, Draco la tomo por la cintura acorralándola en la pared, se besaban con odio, con desesperación, como si fuese lo ultimo que iban a probar, Hermione le quito con desesperación la túnica que cayo al piso rápidamente mientras le abrazaba el cuello. Draco le acariciaba la espalda, la cintura, todo. La tomo repentinamente por las caderas y la cargo a las de él, Hermione abrazo la cadera de Draco con sus piernas mientras gemía de placer por los besos de Draco, este pasó al cuello de la chica con desesperación mientras la chica recargaba su cabeza en la pared sintiendo la temperatura elevarse hasta el punto de suspirar, gemir y decir el nombre de su amante.  
  
"¿Que diablos haces, Hermione?" Se dijo a sí misma "te esta tocando, detenlo" Hermione miro a Draco desabrochando su suéter y le dijo- espera- algo agitada- déjame.  
  
-no quiero -dijo desabrochando desesperado el suéter- te deseo, te amo -dijo volviéndola a besar.  
  
Hermione, en general, no quería alejarse de Draco, pero tenia que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, bajo sus piernas, aunque el chico las tuviera sujetas, las bajo. El chico la observo- no te puedes ir ahora -dijo sujetándola por las muñecas, entrando al espacio que había entre su hombro y cuello, besándola- no te dejare ir -dijo decidido  
  
-gritare -dijo intentando evitar suspirar, gemir o hacer un sonido placentero- por favor, déjame  
  
-¿por qué me dejaste? -pregunto chupando el lóbulo de la chica- responde y tal vez te deje ir -dijo abriendo el suéter de la chica, despojándola de él  
  
-ya te lo he dicho... ya no te amo -dijo intentando empujar al chico, aunque sus fuerzas se iban, su punto débil era su lóbulo y Draco lo estaba chupando- ya no... te amo...  
  
-mientes -dijo tomando las piernas de la chica, intentándolas subir de nuevo en sus caderas- sé que me extrañas como yo a ti -dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia la de Hermione, apoyando su frente con la de ella, respirando por la boca, estaba agitado.  
  
-no es verdad -dijo viéndolo con odio- yo nunca te ame, solo jugué contigo -dijo riendo- imbecil  
  
Draco la embistió contra la pared, la miro de nuevo, con odio- ¡deja de mentir Hermione! -grito enojado- no creo que me dejaras de amar porque yo no lo he dejado de hacer, te amo, yo te hice mi mujer, te enseñe y me enseñaste, fue maravilloso, ¿por qué me terminaste? -maldijo empezando a llorar  
  
-no llores -dijo triste- esto no resulto y si, fue maravilloso, pero tenia que acabar -dijo mientras intentaba moverse.  
  
-no tenia porque acabar -sollozo triste- todo iba bien hasta las vacaciones ¿conociste a alguien, que paso? ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME DICES?! -grito furioso haciendo caer varios vidrios sueltos del espejo y de las ventanas.  
  
-porque no puedo, déjame en paz, me quiero ir -empezó a llorar la chica- ¡yo también te amo, te deseo pero esto no puede ser, entiende, déjame vivir, déjame en paz! -grito llorando  
  
-¿por qué no puede ser? En tus sueños dijiste que te habían obligado a algo ¿de qué hablabas? -pregunto amenazadoramente  
  
La chica palideció, sus pupilas se dilataron, y perdieron brillo y color, palideció y agacho la cabeza- no sé de que hablas -dijo nerviosa.  
  
-que mala eres mintiendo -rió el rubio mientras levantaba la cabeza de la chica con su dedo índice, soltando sus muñecas- ¿te obligaron? -pregunto inquieto- ¡responde Hermione!  
  
La chica estaba callada, miraba el suelo, no quería encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises que le encantaban, que la seducían, no quería hablar. Se hizo a un lado, muy hábilmente y cogió su suéter y su diario.  
  
El chico recogió su túnica- ¿eres tan cobarde que no me dirás? -pregunto irónicamente- creí que los Gryffindors eran valientes -dijo sonriendo de lado- ya veo que no -camino hacia la madera, la esquivo y salió del baño, Hermione se sentó de nuevo y empezó a escribir...  
  
"...tal vez es porque yo tampoco lo puedo olvidar.." -escribió tristemente.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ejem... primera vez que escribo cosas tan candentes jajaja, vaya que es difícil querer expresar sentimientos y movimientos pero bueno, 2° capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Aios! 


	3. Capitulo III

3- Ron: un nuevo admirador  
  
Malfoy caminaba a en círculos en su habitación, ¿por qué había desperdiciado esa valiosísima oportunidad? Ya la tenia, ¡la había tenido en sus caderas! Y la dejo ir, era increíble. Él sabia perfectamente que Hermione es algo difícil para empezar un ataque de locura y de pasión que a Draco le daba seguido con solo verla. Sabia que primero se oponía, eso le gustaba a él, que ella fuese difícil para empezar el juego de la seducción y al final él ganaba, haciéndola suya de nuevo.  
  
Pero una duda rondaba en su cabeza, que no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Quién obligó a Hermione a que? No entendía aun, ¡porque demonios! Odiaba preguntarse cosas que no sabia, pero esto se lo comía vivo con solo pensarlo.  
  
Tocaron la puerta de repente.  
  
-¿Draco? -pregunto una voz gruesa- ¿no vas a bajar a cenar?  
  
-No, Goyle -dijo fríamente- tráeme de cenar -ordeno impaciente  
  
-pero si me ven... me bajan puntos -dijo tembloroso  
  
-no me importa, se cauteloso, pero quiero mi comida ¡¡¡AQUÍ MISMO!!! ¿Entiendes, Goyle? -dijo enojado.  
  
-cla... claro Malfoy -dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, con miedo.  
  
¿Por qué diablos no se podía sacar a Hermione de su cabeza? Eso lo desesperaba, porque sabia que ella no pensaba en él, se sentía estúpido, indefenso, cobarde, débil... imponente.  
  
-¡Es verdad! -trono los dedos mientras caminaba a su escritorio. Empezó a escribir "esa lengua que hablo Hermione... me suena a párcel" pensó mientras escribía, su padre tenia amigos que traducían párcel, se lo mandaría a uno que él conocía, no quería que su padre supiese que había estado con Hermione, sabia que lo mataría. Termino y envió, con su lechuza, el pergamino.  
  
Se sentó en su cama, saco una toalla rosada, inhalo fuertemente, era de Hermione, ella se lo había regalado, pero él le había pedido que lo perfumara, para olerla siempre que estuviese nervioso, y lo estaba, demasiado. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Hermione se desnudo, se metió a la tina mientras las burbujas consumían su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, cerro los ojos.  
  
-Draco... -suspiro- te odio... porque juegas conmigo... me haces desearte... me haces hacer locuras contigo... y siempre te vas... -sonrió irónicamente- cobarde... -se sumergió completamente, sintiendo el agua entrar a su piel.  
  
Hermione ascendió, se apoyo en los bordes de la tina y empezó a pensar "parece que Ron me pone mas atención que antes" pensó enjabonándose las piernas "no quiero hacerle daño, pero seria mejor corresponderle... para olvidarme de Draco... antes de que el mortífago se entere que él aun me ama" pensó mientras se le nublaba la vista - como yo aun lo amo...  
  
-Hermione ¿adonde vas? -pregunto un pelirrojo quitándose la túnica en el vestíbulo  
  
-a mi habitación, no tengo hambre -mintió mientras pisaba el primer escalón  
  
-te acompaño, yo tampoco tengo hambre -mintió mientras tomaba su túnica y se la ponía en el hombro  
  
Hermione solo asintió, "atención de mas" pensó la Gryffindor mientras el chico llegaba por atrás.  
  
Caminaban callados, hasta que Ron rompió el hielo.  
  
-este... Hermione... ¿tú... tú llamaste a Malfoy... el día de la enfermería? -pregunto nervioso- es decir, no esta mal pero... ¿qué no ya terminaron?  
  
Hermione sonrio- si, ya terminamos -dijo tranquilamente- y creo que lo llame inconscientemente -sonrio al ver la cara de felicidad de Ron.  
  
-entonces... ¿estas libre... de él? -sonrió aun más  
  
-si -dijo doblando la esquina- ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-es que... -Ron se detuvo "es ahora o nunca Ron" se dijo tomando valor, la vio y se sonrojo, la chica lo miraba con curiosidad- Hermione... tú... bueno... tú... eres mi mejor amiga... y bueno... yo solo quiero... -Ron balbuceaba de mas, estaba muy nervioso-... que tu me gustas mucho... Hermione -dijo sonrojándose aun mas, intentando no verla a los ojos.  
  
Hermione se quedo perpleja, "que tierno es Ron, pero ¿qué le digo? No quiero que Draco este suplicando y que Ron lo vea todo, mejor le digo que me dé tiempo, sí, mejor eso" Hermione se preparo y le dijo- vaya Ron -con tono sorpresivo- no... no me lo esperaba  
  
-bueno... Hermione... este... ¿quieres... qui, quieres ser mi novia? -pregunto nervioso y sudando a chorros.  
  
Hermione no pensó que fuese a pasar, pero paso, su corazón sintió una punzada cálida y sintió como si le revolvieran el estomago- Ron... -dijo mirándolo algo sonrojada- este... pues... no sé... es algo... pronto -dijo intentando no dañar a Ron  
  
-si quieres no -dijo en tono triste- solo es una pregunta  
  
-Ron... -dijo tomándole las manos que estaban muy mojadas- te quiero mucho... pero por ahora no de esa forma... mira... mejor lo pienso y te doy esa respuesta mañana -le sonrió tiernamente  
  
-esta bien -dijo Ron triste y feliz- este... ya que recuerdo, tengo que ir por algo, nos vemos arriba -dijo soltando a Hermione.  
  
-de acuerdo -dijo sonriendo- adiós  
  
Hermione siguió caminando, iría a los baños de Myrtle la llorona, iba a escribir en su diario... solo esperaba no ver a Draco ahí dentro.  
  
-hola Hermione -saludo la fantasma- ¿cómo esta Harry? -pregunto curiosa  
  
-bien, te mando saludos -dijo sonriéndole- pregunta que qué cuenta Myrtle, que espera que no llores más.  
  
Myrtle rió coquetamente mientras se acariciaba el cabello- ¿Harry dijo eso? -sonrió coqueta- dile que espero que venga mas seguido, y que no llorare porque él me lo pide -sonrió feliz.  
  
-lo haré -dijo mirándola con una sonrisa mientras mojaba la pluma.  
  
La fantasma se metió a su retrete, le iría a contar a sus amigos fantasmas. Mientras Hermione escribía "¿Qué le diré a Ron? Siento que si le digo que sí, lo usare para darle celos a Draco, y eso no me gusta, pero a la vez me emociona, me gusta saber que le sigo gustando, que sigue deseándome, que sigue mirándome en pociones... " mojo de nuevo la pluma "no quiero usar a Ron, pero tampoco quiero romperle el corazón... aunque lo mejor es decirle que no... porque no lo amo... lo usare para olvidarme de Draco" -que triste sonaba eso, pero era cierto... aun no lo podía olvidar...  
  
-Draco... -suspiro profundamente  
  
-¿dime? -pregunto detrás de la chica  
  
Hermione se volteo asustada, ahí estaba, con su semblante engreído y orgulloso- sabia que me extrañabas -sonrio feliz.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me sorprendí al ver mi e-mail lleno de reviews ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Lo seguiré escribiendo hasta que ustedes quieran, Aios! 


	4. Capitulo IV

4- Solos Tú y Yo  
  
-Draco... -dijo levantándose  
  
Draco sonrío- ¿por qué no admites que me extrañas? -pregunto aun sonriendo.  
  
-porque no lo hago- dijo nerviosa  
  
-ahora resulta que oigo mal -dijo acercándose a la chica  
  
-si, oyes mal -dijo retrocediendo hasta que se topo con la pared y ahí Draco la acorralo.  
  
Draco aun sonreía, mientras la chica lo miraba nerviosa, este cerro los ojos o se acerco a su frente, la rozo con la nariz causando un escalofrió en la chica, después beso la frente muy dulcemente, bajo un poco mas, encontrándose con la punta de la nariz y la beso, acaricio con su nariz las mejillas de la chica, los ojos y los beso, por fin llego a la boca... sonrío... la rozo un poco y se separo... la chica nerviosa, pidiendo mas, elevo su labio superior buscando los labios del chico... este sonrío... se acerco a su cuello... pasando su nariz y rozándolo con su boca...  
  
-Draco... -suspiro la chica- por favor... no debemos... hacer... esto -dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba disfrutándose el juego que le hacia Malfoy con su nariz.-... no...  
  
Draco solo oía, y saboreaba... estaba subiendo de nuevo, con los roces de su nariz... le tomo las manos, entrelazándolas con los dedos y subiéndolas arriba... rozo de nuevo los labios... causando el mismo efecto, la chica busco los de él con el labio superior.  
  
-quiero que me demuestres que ya no me amas -dijo pasando su dedo índice entre la mejilla de la chica, después tomo delicadamente su mejilla y la acaricio con su dedo gordo horizontalmente- quiero que intentes negar que me amas, quiero ver si aun causo el mismo efecto cuando te hago mía -sonrío sintiendo el calor corporal de Hermione, elevarse hasta sonrojarse.  
  
-no tendremos relaciones -dijo Hermione intentando no caer por tan exquisitas caricias- no... lo permitiré.  
  
-claro que no tendremos relaciones -dijo sonriente- te haré el amor -dijo llegando a su lóbulo y besándolo dijo- como en los viejos tiempos... cuando éramos uno... cuando me tocabas con amor... cuando te hacia mía y el único testigo era la luna -sonrió mientras acercaba sus labios a su oído y dijo lentamente- cuando te demostraba mi amor...  
  
La chica derramo lagrimas, sí era cierto, esas noches en donde solo la luna se veía entre el baño... en donde luchaban por no contarse y satisfacer su amor... en donde se sentían dentro, cada uno... en donde se acariciaban mas profundamente, en donde no existía Gryffindor y Slytherin... en donde solo ellos brillaban entre la oscuridad... sudados... tomados de la mano... gimiendo y sintiendo... eran las noches mas hermosas que había tenido Hermione con él... eran las noches en donde no existía la sangre pura e impura, en donde solo Dios les hacia el milagro de verse así como Él los trajo... y habían acabado por un estúpido mortifago... por su advertencia y amenaza...  
  
-¿en que piensas? -pregunto Draco mientras recostaba a la chica en el colchón que ellos mismos habían encontrado en los baños- ¿recuerdas la primera noche? -sonrió mientras besaba su cuello.  
  
-si... dijo aun cayéndole lagrimas de la cara- en el baile de navidad -sonrió entre sus lagrimas recordando.  
  
-¿por qué lloras? -pregunto acercándose a sus ojos  
  
-es que... té extraño -dijo mientras se levantaba- esto, ya no es sano -dijo quitándose las lagrimas- Draco... por favor, no me busques más... Ron me ha pedido ser su novia y...  
  
-¿Weasley? -pregunto incrédulo- jajaja -empezó a reír- ¿y piensas aceptar? -pregunto aun riendo- Weasley sabes que nos competencia para mí, puedo llegar y besarte y te gusta, si Weasley te besa sentirás asco, porque no son mis labios -dijo abrazándola- regresa conmigo -dijo tiernamente- no sabes como he luchado este mes por olvidarte y simplemente no puedo... es inevitable pensar en los buenos momentos que estuve contigo -dijo sonriendo- en los besos que nos dimos... de nuestras locuras, tengo cicatrices de aquellos momentos -sonrió- los has besado, los has tocado... dime por favor ¿te amenazaron para que me dejaras?  
  
La chica lloraba en los brazos del chico- no... -mintió- es que... tu padre se opone a esto y si se entera te quitara sus bienes y sé que eso te importa... no quiero que te lastime, que te niegue como hijo, porque soy una sangre impura, en cambio con Ron, su familia lo aceptaría... -dijo tristemente  
  
-pero no lo amas -dijo acariciándole el cabello- además, sabes que desde que nos hicimos novios no me importa mi padre... no quiero la herencia... te quiero a ti, a ti conmigo, a ti con esa sonrisa que me encanta, con tus charlas que me hacen reír -dijo sonriendo- te amo Hermione.  
  
La chica aun lloraba, ¿por qué era tan tierno? ¿Por qué era tan atento, tan amoroso... tan caballero? Le costo mucho hacerlo cambiar, le demostró que no tiene nada de malo demostrar amor, cariño, amistad... etc.  
  
-déjame amarte -dijo Draco- déjame demostrarte que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo -dijo acercando su cabeza a la de ella, robándole besos tiernos y rápidos mientras hablaba- y él que te amenazo, no te puede hacer nada... porque estoy contigo -dijo tomándole las manos mas fuerte.  
  
-Draco... -soltó su llanto abrazando al chico, como extrañaba las palabras tiernas del chico, esas que la volvían loca, esas que hacían que lagrimas de felicidad cayeran demostrando que su corazón se llenaba mas y mas haciendo salir a las lagrimas... - espera amor -dijo mirando de nuevo la cara del chico, acariciando con su dedo, los labios del chico.  
  
Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
El chico la besaba con desesperación, agitando sus cuerpos al ser besados por su compañero, Hermione aun lloraba, pero de felicidad. Sabían que no podían estar por mucho, pero habían querido decir que se amaban y eso no los asustaba, querían oírse, tocarse, amarse hasta el alba, y eso intentaban hacer, mientras se desnudaban lentamente...  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
-Draco. -gemía la chica arqueando su espalda mientras sentía al chico lamer su piel... mientras sentía sus manos acariciándole las piernas... era maravilloso... bajo rápidamente mientras el chico se acomodaba para seguir besándola... la chica acariciaba los músculos del chico que eran duros pero suaves, y su perfecta cara, la que quería besar de nuevo...  
  
I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
(Come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
La chica besaba las heridas del chico, recordaba todas, la de su pecho fue cuando le estaba enseñando a volar en la escoba y cae encima las gradas cortándose con una banca, la de su abdomen era cuando Hermione hizo una poción para que Draco tuviese un gemelo temporal, el cual no funciono. El juego seguía... Draco estaba observando como su novia gemía y pedía mas...  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
Por fin penetraba, acelerando el ritmo para sentir placer, no tardo mucho en llegar al clímax, pero repitieron hasta agotarse, se tomaron de la mano y se taparon con una cobija de Gryffindor que Hermione dejo ahí anteriormente. Respiraban cansados, agitados.. Mientras el sueño les ganaba.  
  
-te extrañe -dijo Draco mientras se ponía de costado, viendo a su novia, mientras la acariciaba- regresa, por favor -dijo Draco acariandole los labios con su dedo.  
  
-no puedo -dijo sonriendo- si se enteran, te podrían hacer daño y no quiero -dijo cerrando los ojos.  
  
-que no se enteren, empezaremos como antes, en secreto -dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de la chica  
  
-no lo sé -dijo acariciando el cabello de Draco- si se entera... no quiero ni pensarlo -dijo jugando con un mechón de él.  
  
-solo nos veremos aquí -dijo cerrando los ojos- solos tu y yo...  
  
-de acuerdo... -dijo quedándose dormida.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there -te amo -dijo Draco quedándose dormido  
  
-y yo a ti -dijo quedándose dormida.  
  
Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hoa! Ejem... como que ¡qué calor hace ¿no creen?! Jajaja, me costo algo describir cosas que solo veo y no siento, así que si me equivoque perdón. ¡¡Esta canción es de Evanescence, se llama My Last Breath y es una de mis favoritas!! Ya sé que casi no va al caso con la historia pero me gusta, y la puse y al que no le guste, que se aguante. No es cierto ( Dejen reviews!! Y espero no haber dañado ninguna mente jajaja, no es mi intención y nunca lo será, por eso es clasificación P-13, la quería poner en R pero como que no sé mucho, por eso.  
  
Me despido, ¡saludos! Aios!  
  
PD: Inspirado en una de mis amiguis, que espero que no haya cometido estas locuras ( 


	5. Capitulo V

5- Él me obligo... -¡Eres un estúpido! -golpeaba la chica sin control- ¡me lo prometiste! -gritaba mientras dejaba caer pesadamente sus brazos en el chico.  
  
-Tranquila -decía el chico intentando esquivar los golpes de la chica- perdóname.  
  
-¡Te odio! -grito llorando mientras seguía golpeando al chico.  
  
El chico la sujeto de las muñecas bajándolas lentamente a sus costados- no me digas eso -dijo con tono lastimado- me duele.  
  
-¿Y que chin... quieres que te diga? -pregunto intentado safarse del chico, lo miraba con ira y odio- ¡suéltame! Me das asco -dijo con repugnancia, moviendo sus brazos bruscamente.  
  
-¡CÁLLATE! -grito Draco sujetándola con mas fuerza.  
  
-¡cállame! -grito Hermione con coraje- golpéame, ya me has lastimado bastante, ¡continua por favor! -grito retándolo.  
  
-¡Cállate, Hermione! -grito intimidándola con sus ojos furiosos, ese gris era una tormenta de odio y arrepentimiento, se veía frió- lo lamento, perdón -grito suplicando.  
  
-¡no te creo! Eres un vanidoso, un idiota, un maldito Malfoy -grito llorando- ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? Era nuestro secreto... como en los viejos tiempos -dijo soltándose por fin- ¡mis amigos me dejaron por ti! Por tu maldita culpa -dijo furiosa.  
  
-¡Mis amigos también me dejaron por ti! Y no me importo -dijo también enojado- ¡¿qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Quedarme callado mientras Weasley me restregaba que él pensaba que le ibas a dar el sí! No, me dio ira -dijo apuntándose con odio- ¡mírame con un demonio!  
  
La chica caminaba en círculos quitándose las lagrimas- ¡a ti no te importan tus amigos, a mí si, son los únicos que he tenido en TODA esta pin... escuela! -dijo furiosa- ¡y si, es mejor quedarse callado! ¡TÚ SABIAS PERFECTAMENTE QUE LE IBA A DECIR QUE NO, IMBÉCIL! -grito enojada.  
  
-¡No me grites Hermione! -levanto la voz- ¡no me pude callar porque te amo! ¡Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía! -grito buscando la mirada de Hermione- ¡mírame!  
  
-¿quiere decir que... solo quieres presumir que soy tuya? ¿Es eso? Esta bien, grítalo. ¡Que se enteren todos! ¡¡MALFOY ME COGIO!! -grito en los baños- ¿ya esta o mejor elevo mi voz?  
  
-¿qué diablos te pasa? -pregunto irritado- ¡no te cogí, te hice el amor! -dijo desesperado- y no quiero que sepan eso, sino que te amo... que lo eres todo para mí -dijo intentado sujetarle las manos.  
  
-No me toques -grito la chica histérica- ¡si se entera él, te mata Draco, TE MATA! -dijo desesperada- ¿no ves que te quise proteger? Por eso termine contigo ¡entérate! -grito llorando- ¡te quise salvar la vida arriesgando mi amor por ti! Pero no valió la pena -dijo mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos que después esquivo volviendo al piso.  
  
-¿quién te amenazo? -pregunto tomándola rotundamente de los brazos- ¡dime!  
  
-tu padre, tu asqueroso padre -dijo mirándolo con furia- amenazo con matarte, con matar a mis padres, con matar a todos los que me rodearan. Pero te vale madr... -dijo soltándose- ¡ese estúpido mortífago me amenazo en las vacaciones! Pero no valió la pena -dijo derramando mas lagrimas.  
  
-¿mi padre? -pregunto incrédulo e histérico- ¡estas loca! Mi padre nunca haría eso.  
  
-pues lo hizo -dijo rompiendo un vidrio.  
  
-¡es imposible! Él no sabe de nuestro noviazgo -dijo enojado- ¡no puede ser chin...madr...!  
  
-Snape nos vigila, por eso no quería que lo divulgaras a la escuela -dijo tomándose la cabeza- ¡eres un estúpido! -repitió- soy una cualquiera... -dijo con ira.  
  
-claro que no Hermione -dijo pateando una lata- ¡soy un idiota! Me deje llevar por los celos y la vanidad, ¡cómo iba a saber que Snape sabia!  
  
-en esta escuela todo se sabe, tarde o temprano -dijo Hermione- él también me amenaza - dijo empezando a llorar- el estúpido viejo me quiso tocar -dijo estirando las piernas, aun sobandose la sien.  
  
-¡¡QUE!! -grito Draco furioso- ¿por qué no me dijiste?  
  
-olvídalo... -dijo Hermione- no lo hizo... ¡pero demonios! -dijo golpeando el piso- espero que Ron no le diga a nadie -dijo esperanzada.  
  
-¡¡¡VOY A MATAR A SNAPE!!! -dijo furioso corriendo hacia la tabla.  
  
-¡Espera Draco, no vayas! -grito Hermione intentando detenerlo- espera  
  
-¡suéltame! Lo voy a matar -grito mientras pasaba por la tabla.  
  
Empezó a correr con furia, empujando a todos... buscando a Snape. Lo encontró con un Gryffindor, bajándole puntos (que novedad).  
  
-Malfoy -sonrió al verlo- que gusto de...  
  
Draco lo golpeo tirandolo al piso, y antes de que Snape reaccionara lo pateo varias veces.  
  
-¡detente Draco! -dijo Hermione llorando mientras que todos observaban pasmados.  
  
-¡¡Viejo Asqueroso!! -grito Draco pateándolo con furia- ¡váyase a coger a su abuela pin... pend...! -gritaba furioso.  
  
-¿qué diablos dices? -decía con dolor Snape, mientras sacaba su varita- ¡inmovilius! -dijo apuntando a Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy se paralizo, Snape se levanto adolorido y le pego fuertemente el estomago, Malfoy cayo en seco al piso, Hermione se le acerco- te dije que no lo hicieras -dijo llorando mientras se hincaba- Dios Mío.  
  
-¡¿Sigues con la Sangre Sucia?! -pregunto enojado Snape- ¡¡quítate Granger!! -grito Snape apuntando a su varita.  
  
-¡no le hagas daño! -grito Hermione poniéndose entre Malfoy y Snape- tendrás que pasar sobre mí.  
  
-con gusto -sonrió malévolamente Snape- cru...  
  
-¿qué pasa aquí? -pregunto McGonagall  
  
-Malfoy me golpeo -dijo Snape- y apenas golpeándolo lo pude detener -dijo tomándose la mandíbula.  
  
-dios mío -dijo McGonagall observando a Draco- llévenlo a la enfermería -ordeno. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-Me dijiste que estabas libre -dijo Ron observándola llorar en el sillón- ¡eres una cualquiera!  
  
-¡déjame en paz! -grito desesperada- cuando me lo preguntaste estaba libre -dijo mirando a Ron con lagrimas.  
  
A Ron le partía el corazón verla así, la quería ver feliz, con su sonrisa dulce, con sus ojos marrones viéndolo dulcemente, con sus manos acariciándole la espalda amistosamente. Pero ya no podía ser, la veía sucia y de otra forma, pero la extrañaba- Hermione -dijo compasivo- ¿por qué regresaste con él? ¡Esta basura no te merece! -dijo enojado  
  
-perdóname, Ron. Por no corresponderte como debía, pero lo amo... no puedo... estar con otro. A ti te quiero mucho, como amigo -sonrió la chica.  
  
-Hermione, sonríe por favor -dijo Ron quitándole las lagrimas- siempre te amare, aunque no corresponda -dijo Ron sonriendo.  
  
-no Ron, debes buscar a alguien que te quiera -dijo la chica triste- alguien que no sea prohibido, se feliz.  
  
Ron se acerco a la chica, la beso en los labios, no profundizo, solo quería oprimirlos y sentir su suavidad y esa sensación que le nunca había sentido, era maravilloso.  
  
-perdón -dijo separándose- es mi primer beso -dijo sonrojado.  
  
-esta bien -dijo la chica sonrojada- espero que tengas mas, aunque no sean míos.  
  
El chico le acaricio la mejilla, ¿por qué la amaba tanto? No sabia, pero era la chica mas hermosa, para él.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hoa! ¿Qué les pareció? Algo rápido, a mi parecer, pero bueno. 5 capitulo ya... que rápido... ¡espero que les guste! Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, y si... tengo 13 años... toy peque. Y el carácter de Draco pues... ¡se me hace sexy! Aios! 


	6. Capitulo VI

Este es un angust, así que si no les gusta pues no los obligo (.  
  
6- Una oportunidad  
  
Un pelirrojo se ponía la camiseta, aun pensando en esa chica, se acaricio los labios sonriendo. "Esta es la primera y única vez que la besaras" pensó tristemente mirándose en el espejo de su casillero... "ella no te pertenece... ella es de otro... ella no te ama, solo te quiere" pensó mientras se dejaba caer en la banca.  
  
-¿qué te pasa Ron? -pregunto Harry llegando de la regadera- te he notado triste.  
  
-no es nada -dijo mirando el suelo- solo... pienso.  
  
-¿en Hermione? -pregunto su amigo poniéndose los boxers (no te los pongas Harry T_T) - la pobre no ha dejado de llorar -dijo Harry mirando su casillero- todo por ese Malfoy -dijo golpeando el casillero.  
  
-Harry ¿has probado la miel? -pregunto sonriendo  
  
-¿la miel? Ron ¿estas bien? -pregunto preocupado- claro que he probado la miel, los Dursley no me prohíben todo -sonrió divertido.  
  
-jajaja, no lo digo por eso... sino que... así saben los labios de Hermione -sonrió tristemente- no me la puedo quitar de la mente.  
  
Harry se quedo atónito- ¿la has besado? -pregunto pasmado.  
  
-ayer... le robe un beso -sonrió con semblante oscuro y sombrío, su sonría salió de aquella sombra- y me estoy arrepintiendo.  
  
-vaya -dijo su amigo- que valiente, ¿pero porque te arrepientes? ¿Ella no te respondió? -pregunto poniéndose los pantalones.  
  
-no, no lo hizo -borro su sonrisa- y me arrepiento porque... siempre he querido que ella y yo nos besemos voluntariamente y la forcé -dijo tristemente.  
  
-vamos, Ron. No te sientas mal, Hermione es una chica muy dulce y no lo debió sentir así, además... a las chicas les gusta que les roben besos -sonrió galán.  
  
-que suerte la tuya... -dijo sonriendo- las chicas te han besado voluntariamente y mi primer beso... lo robe.  
  
-no es malo -dijo Harry poniéndose desodorante- ¿apoco fue tu primer beso? -pregunto nervioso  
  
-si... ¿qué triste no crees? -pregunto sonriendo falsamente.  
  
-no te hundas tu mismo, Ron. Algún día una chica se acercara a ti, ¿no has notado que Lavender te ha querido hablar y tú la ignoras? Ella es una chica muy interesante -dijo Harry poniéndose la camiseta- tú también debes poner de tu parte, no solo las chicas llegan y te aman -sonrió.  
  
-pues en tu caso, así pasa -dijo volteando a su amigo- todas persiguen al famoso Harry Potter, hasta mi hermana -sonrió divertido.  
  
-he bueno... -dijo nervioso y sonrojándose- ese es otro caso -dijo intentando evitar la mirada de Ron- si quieres te presento a chicas.  
  
-no gracias, Harry -dijo levantándose- si nadie se me acerca... es por algo -cerro su casillero y camino hacia fuera.  
  
-pobre Ron -dijo Harry peinándose- ¡no sirves para nada! -le grito al cepillo, su cabello rebelde no se quería peinar. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sonó el timbre.  
  
-Para la próxima clase quiero un resumen de la unidad 3, de todo la unidad -dijo malévolamente mientras todos renegaban y lo miraban con odio, eso le gustaba a él- Granger quiero hablar contigo -dijo sentándose en su escritorio- ¡váyanse todos! -grito haciendo un movimiento de mano.  
  
-¿quieres que te espere? -pregunto Ron guardando sus cosas.  
  
-no gracias, Ron -dijo la chica sonriendo- no te quiero molestar.  
  
-no es molestia -dijo mirándola con ternura  
  
-¡señor Weasley salga de mi salón! -grito Snape irritado.  
  
-te espero afuera -dijo acercándose su frente y besándola tiernamente- no dejes que te intimide -dijo al oído de Hermione.  
  
-no lo haré -sonrió sonrojada- gracias.  
  
El chico salió, Hermione se acerco al escritorio de Snape, mientras este calificaba tareas, solo veía 6 o 5 en las tareas de Gryffindors y en el de los Slytherins 10,9 u 8.  
  
-siéntate, Granger -pidió sin mirarla.  
  
Hermione se sentó y sabia lo que venia.  
  
-le he contado a Lucius de tu confesión -dijo aun sin mirarla- no sabes como esta.  
  
-puedo explicarlo... -comenzó  
  
-¡cállate! -grito de repente haciendo saltar del susto a la Gryffindor- ¿qué le dijiste a Draco? -pregunto volviendo su mirada a las tareas.  
  
-solo lo de la amenaza -dijo asustada- ¡no le hagas daño yo... !  
  
-¡¡CÁLLATE!! -grito de nuevo- ¿no entiendes, Granger? -pregunto irritado- ¿... no le dijiste lo demás?  
  
-no... -dijo asustada- no seria capaz.  
  
Snape sonrió, sabia que ese secreto era muy aterrador y vergonzoso- ¿por qué no en vez de decirle lo de la amenaza le dijiste tu estúpido acto? -pregunto sonriendo malévolamente- no... los malos somos Lucius y yo ¿verdad? Tú no, tú eres el ángel -dijo mirándola con un gesto aterrador que intimidaba a Hermione.  
  
-¡usted sabe que no tenia elección-dijo llorando- no quise... usted me obligo... -lloro.  
  
-¡¡¡Claro que tenia elección!!!- levanto su dedo indice- y ¿yo? ¿Yo te obligue? -sonrió irónicamente- piénsalo Granger ¿yo te obligue? -pregunto viendo llorar a la chica- de acuerdo... te obligue... pero ¡tu me obligaste mas! -dijo enojado- tu solo te lavaste las manos y te fuiste, como todo muggle, como todo sangre sucia -dijo levantándose de su asiento.  
  
-¿usted sabe que horrible me siento? Ya no puedo verle la cara a Draco, él me ama sin saber... que mate a su madre -lloro mordiéndose los labios- ¡usted me obligo! -grito llorando  
  
Snape la tomo de los cachetes- ca-lla-te -deletreo fríamente- yo no te obligue, tú tomaste la varita y la mataste, acéptalo -dijo con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos azabache.  
  
-¡si no la mataba yo ustedes iban a matarla de todas formas, hubiesen matado a Draco o a Dumbledore! -dijo llorando- me dieron a elegir -lloro triste.  
  
-viste, no te obligue -sonrió caminando alrededor de ella- sabes Granger... como la amenaza fue que... matáramos a alguien si tu decías algo... el señor Weasley se ve muy interesado en usted ¿crees que daría su vida por ti? -pregunto sonriente.  
  
-¡no le hagas daño! -se levanto de golpe- ¡mátame a mí! -lloro con odio- por mí han sufrido personas... acabare con su dolor.  
  
-vaya... que valiente -sonrió- pero no... quiero que sufras -borro su sonrisa- mi Lord ha ordenado hacerte sufrir y separarte de Draco.  
  
-Draco... es el hijo de la oscuridad -dijo tristemente  
  
-entendiste bien, Granger. Si estuviéramos en clase te subiría un punto -dijo irónicamente- tú sabes que si tienes un hijo con él... ese engendro será poderoso -dijo con repugnancia- con Potter -dijo con mas odio.  
  
-James era el hijo de la luz... y...  
  
-Lily la de la oscuridad -sonrió- tuvieron a Harry Potter y... ya vez lo que paso. ¡Mi señor no quiere que se repita! -grito elevando su dedo índice- ¡por eso debes dejar a Draco Malfoy! -grito mirándola con desprecio- ¡debes alejarte de él!  
  
-¡lo sé! -grito llorando- pero... él me ama y no me deja -dijo tristemente.  
  
-lo sé -dijo Snape mirando el suelo pensando- pero de eso te encargas tú, ¡debes hacer que te odie, que te olvide! -dijo enojado.  
  
-¡pero... yo también lo amo! -grito llorando  
  
-¡¡CÁLLATE!! -la bofeteo tirandola al suelo- ¡sabes lo que pasara! -grito furioso- ¡vete de mis mazmorras! -grito apuntando hacia la puerta.  
  
Hermione se levanto tomándose la mejilla roja- estúpido mortífago -susurro mientras tomaba su mochila.  
  
Antes de salir, se limpio la cara e intento que su mejilla no se viese roja en frente de Ron, salió y este estaba ahí, esperándola mientras miraba el techo.  
  
-Ron... -dijo lentamente.  
  
El chico la miro y se levanto de golpe- ¡por fin sales! -sonrió caminando hacia ella.  
  
-no debiste esperarme -dijo mientras el chico se ponía al lado de ella- seguramente tienes practica.  
  
-no, ayer tuvimos -sonrió mirándola- ¿estabas llorando? -pregunto preocupado.  
  
-he... no -mintió sonriendo- solo tengo algo húmeda la cara.  
  
-que mala eres mintiendo -sonrió su amigo.  
  
"Que mala eres mintiendo" eso le había dicho Draco hace una semana, intento que sus ojos no se llenaran de lagrimas de nuevo- es que... Snape me reprobó -dijo empezando a caminar.  
  
-a mí también -sonrió divertido- pero no es para tanto, mira toma -dijo sacando un pañuelo- te ves mas linda sonriendo.  
  
La chica tomo el pañuelo, lo miro y empezó a llorar. Ron la abrazo mientras la chica apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico- Ron... no sabes como extraño a Draco... quiero abrazarlo... pero es imposible -lloro Hermione- todo me ha salido mal... ya no quiero vivir, Ron, por favor, quiero descansar de esta vida -lloro mas.  
  
Ron la abrazo mas fuerte- ¿pero que dices Hermione? Yo te necesito -dijo acariciándole el cabello- no quiero que te mueras... y con lo Malfoy -dijo con disgusto- pues... es imposible... trata de olvidarlo -dijo tomándole la cara- tal vez, por algo los separa la vida... pero debes seguir adelante, tienes toda una vida, -dijo mirándola llorar- me partes el corazón -dijo besándole la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, los ojos, las manos y llego a su boca pero se separo- sonríe por favor -dijo mirándola tiernamente.  
  
-Ron... -dijo mirándolo aun llorando- te mereces a alguien mejor que yo... yo no valgo la pena -dijo tristemente- no... puedo sonreír -dijo agachando la cabeza.  
  
-Hermione, para mi vales la pena... para mí eres todo, para mí eres lo máximo, lo inalcanzable y ahora... que necesitas amor, te estoy ofreciendo el mío, sé que es pronto puesto que acabas de dejar a alguien muy importante para ti pero... dame una oportunidad... no te fallare, te demostrare que puedo amarte al máximo, que puedo hacer de un momento el mas feliz de tu vida -dijo rogándole, tomándole mas manos tiernamente y mirándola con desesperación- te amo...  
  
Hermione lo miro, ¿por qué Ron, su mejor amigo? No sabia, esta vida le había puesto pruebas muy difíciles y estaba atravesando la más difícil... dejar al amor de su vida por alguien a quien lo consideraba su amigo... su hermano, su propia sangre- Ron... -dijo débilmente- no puedo decirte que si porque no lo siento -dijo intentando no romperle el corazón a Ron- pero, intentare ser feliz -dijo intentando sonreír.  
  
El chico levanto la cabeza sonriendo- ¿eso es un si? -pregunto emocionado  
  
-si -sonrió la chica.  
  
Ron se acerco muy despacio entrelazando sus manos con las de Hermione, quería probar de nuevo el manjar de Hermione, su boca. Oprimió los labios nerviosamente, que suaves, sentía que si hacia un movimiento en falso esos labios se desmoronasen, pero no paso. Los movió lentamente hacia arriba probando el labio superior, le fue abriendo la boca dejando entrar su lengua tímida, jugo con la de Hermione y siguieron así hasta quedarse sin aliento.  
  
-me haces el hombre mas feliz, Hermione -sonrio acariciándole la mejilla  
  
Hermione derramo una lagrima, lo miro y se fue corriendo  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ejem... que triste... ¡estoy triste T_T!... pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Nada... pero bueno ¡sexto capitulo ya tan pronto! Quiero aclarar algo, no, no tengo novio, no estoy enamorada y ¡NUNCA HE TENIDO NOVIO! Ya sé... suena algo ilógico pero una que es observadora y que lee muchas novelas románticas, de suspenso y drama pues... puedes saber que sientes al besar, ¡hace mucho que no me besan (! Pero soy feliz soltera, ejem... muchas gracias por los cumplidos, en serio que me esmere mucho en hacer el 4° capitulo muy apasionado, con amor y drama, y al parecer funciono, es algo difícil porque nunca he tenido sexo (ni lo haré por ahora) pero sé que es hermoso si lo haces con amor, según un amigo. Bueno, este capitulo fue muy largo y esta nota también así que... Aios! 


	7. Capitulo VII

7- Odio recordarte  
  
Hermione lloraba en su cama ¿por qué estaba tan triste? Claro... amaba a Draco pero él es prohibido, no por ser Slytherin sino por... ser el hijo de la oscuridad. Su llanto incremento aun mas... se quería desahogar, se había prometido no llorar mas por él pero era imposible, tenia el olor de Draco impregnado en su almohada, su sabor en sus labios, sus caricias en su piel ¿por qué es tan difícil olvidarlo? Cuándo lo estas olvidando te regresa mas fuerte, te da mucha angustia por no tenerlo contigo... Draco seguramente estaba en el baño de Myrtle, ya debía haber salido de la enfermería... ¡otra vez estas pensando en él!. Como odiaba eso, no se lo quitaba de la cabeza, lloro mas... tenia que decirle que ya habían terminado... otra vez... y seguir con Ron... lloro mas... él no merece sufrir... Ron es un chico muy bueno... aunque al principio si lo odiaba se la pasaba molestándola... sonrió... recordaba esas peleas por tonterías... ella se enamoro de él por algunos meses... pero se volvió tímida y se arrepintió... olvido ese sentimiento en las vacaciones y aquel año próximo los mortifagos atacaron a Hogwarts... murieron miles de personas... se mordió el labio... incluyendo Krum, el cual había para dar clases de vuelo, como suplente de la profesora Hooch, aunque la verdadera razón era para ver a Hermione... arrugo la almohada presionándola con fuerza... murió Colin Creevey, Sirius Black, si, Canuto, Moody y por ultimo Neville Longbottom, uno de sus amigos... Harry derramo mucha sangre, incluso Ron y ella, trataron de salvar a todos, muchos murieron pero sus conocidos ya fueron nombrados... De repente lo vio... en la torre norte luchando contra uno de sus aliados, un traidor, ¡Zabini! Ese estúpido había traicionado a Malfoy, pero ¡oh gran error! Hermione luchaba contra uno también cuando vio como Draco se sostenía con una mano del borde de la torre, Zabini reía... llamo a Buckbeak (creo que así se escribe ^-^) y voló hacia esa torre... tomo a Draco de las piernas y ese volaba boca abajo mientras Hermione esquivaba los ataques de Zabini, llego al bosque y aterrizo.  
  
-Gracias, Granger -dijo incorporándose- ¡a la próxima sujétame de la cintura! -dijo mientras tomaba su varita y corría hacia el lago- te debo una -grito  
  
Hermione recordó como no la ataco... él era mortifago y ella de aurora... lloro mas... después de eso él no se burlaba de ella... él le ayudaba con los libros... él intentaba no humillarla... él le robo un beso en la librería... el beso que Hermione no se pudo quitar... no lo pudo olvidar... así inicio todo... 5 meses después, Snape la secuestro... la rapto de su casa... Lucius, Snape, Colagusano y varios mortífagos la amenazaron... ella era la elegida para decidir a quien matar... Dumbledore, al ministro de magia (no me acuerdo de su nombre T_T) o Draco. Ella estaba nerviosa, no quería matar a alguien.  
  
-¡Narcisa Malfoy! -grito sin pensar.  
  
Lucius sonrió, no se disgusto como lo pensó ella, pero cumplieron. La mataron enfrente de ella- no nos importaba tu elección -dijo Lucius- solo queríamos decirte que tus decisiones serán cumplidas, sean o no las correctas... ¡quiero que dejes a mi hijo en paz! -grito.  
  
Tocaron la puerta.  
  
-¿Hermione? -pregunto una voz tímida- ¿estas bien?  
  
-si, Ginny -dijo incorporándose- pasa.  
  
La chica entro, tenia un semblante preocupado- ¿estas triste? -pregunto sentándose enfrente de ella.  
  
-no, solo estoy recordando -sonrió- ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
  
-mi hermano ya me dijo -sonrió- ¡son novios!  
  
-si -sonrió- ¡somos cuñadas!  
  
Las dos se abrazaron, Ginny la felicitaba, le aconsejaba y la interrogaba. Hermione contestaba con una sonrisa algo falsa a todo. De repente entro Ron, Ginny salió mientras los miraba picaros.  
  
-¿por qué lloras? -pregunto quitándole las lagrimas de la cara- ¿lo extrañas, no es así?  
  
-Ron... intento no recordarlo pero...  
  
Ron le tapo la boca con el dedo- shh... sé que será difícil -dijo tomándole las manos- sé que lo quieres mucho, lo tengo que admitir y entender, voy a ganarme tu amor -dijo sonriendo- ¡quiero que todos sepan que nos amamos, que no sea falso! -dijo quitándole otra lagrima a Hermione.  
  
-Ron... te quiero mucho -dijo acostándose en su regazo- espero ser muy feliz contigo.  
  
-lo serás -dijo acariciándole la frente, quitándole el cabello castaño de la chica. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¡¡CÓMO QUE TERMINAMOS!! -grito el Slytherin mirándola furiosamente- ¡no podemos terminar, llevamos 3 días! -grito dejando caer sus puños en el lavamanos- Hermione ¡no me puedes hacer esto!  
  
-lo nuestro no puede ser -dijo tomando su diario- ahora soy novia de Ron -dijo con voz temblorosa- ya no podemos ser mas que compañeros de clase -dijo caminando hacia la tabla.  
  
La tomo la mano y la jalo hacia si- ¡ah no, tu no te vas sin darme explicaciones! -dijo sujetándola por los hombros.  
  
-la explicación es que Snape nos vigila y no quiero matar a nadie -dijo derramando una lagrima mientras lo miraba enojada- ¡suéltame!  
  
-¡me vale madr... Snape! -grito furioso- no te voy a soltar hasta que me mires y digas que no me quieres -dijo estrujándola- ¡mírame!  
  
Hermione lo miro a los ojos, estos estaban derramando lagrimas mientras la miraban con odio, ese gris hermoso se veía opaco... triste... sin vida- no... -agacho la cabeza- te amo...  
  
-¡mírame! -grito estrujándola- ¡dímelo bien!  
  
Hermione lo volvió a mirar, las pupilas de Draco estaban mas pequeñas... su piel se veía mas pálida... ese gris la miraba amenazadoramente- ¡suéltame! -dijo sin poder decir lo que Malfoy quería, no podía hacerlo, no le salía.  
  
-¡cobarde! -la estrujo mientras la soltaba- ¡sabes, vete con el pobretón de Weasley, no me importa que hagas con tu vida! ¡Te ame! ¡Te amo! Pero creo que ya no quieres poner de tu parte -dijo apoyando su mano en el lavamanos con la cabeza agachada, la levanto viéndose al espejo- ¿no te ibas a ir? -pregunto furioso- Granger.  
  
Hermione derramo una lagrima, soltó el llanto mientras salía... corría desesperada.  
  
-¡te odio porque te amo! -dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en el colchón- no te necesito -dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro- ¡Incendio! -pronuncio dándole fuego al cigarro, agito la varita quitándole el fuego- todo por Snape -dijo mirando la almohada, se agacho oliendo el perfume a fresas de Hermione- te odio -repitió.  
  
El corazón de Draco se endureció mas... no seria abierto de nuevo... no mas... dolor.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hoa! Ya no toy tiste!! Espeo que les haya gustao... a mi chi... sigue siendo angust (o como se escliba) porque pues... poque si... jejeje. Ya me despido poque me tengo que ir a bañar... si apesto lo sé... weno ya Aios! 


	8. Capitulo VIII

8- Rosas  
  
Hermione despertó, a su lado estaba Ron, desnudo, dormido y húmedo, aun no se le secaba el sudor. Esta miro al techo, sintió el brazo de Ron abrazarle la cintura y acurrucarse en su pecho, Hermione lo vio, aun dormía. Un mes había pasado, todavía novios, Hermione ya no lloraba tanto... solo cuando veía pasar a Malfoy con su novia Elizabeth, una chica de Ravenclaw, era una chica muy hermosa, alta, cabello negro, ojos azules, tez clara y una sonrisa gentil, Hermione la odiaba, no debía, pero lo hacia. Elizabeth era un año menor que Draco y se notaba la diferencia de estaturas. Hermione estaba muerta de celos cuando los veía caminar por los pasillos abrazados, no podía vivir así.  
  
Se levanto, tomando una bata y metiendose al baño. Ayer había tenido relaciones sexuales con Ron, solo para celebrar el primer mes, se quito la bata y se metió a la tina, abrió el grifo mientras el agua salía a chorros. Hermione se recostó, Ron no era malo en la cama sino que era diferente, Ron hacia todo con cuidado, algo torpemente y a veces se descontrolaba pero Hermione lo calmaba con un beso en los labios y seguía su juego. Por alguna extraña razón había disfrutado mas con Ron, había sentido algo que la hizo gritar mas... ¡demonios!... no usaron condón. Hermione se levanto asustada- ¡las pastillas de Patil! -se dijo caminando hacia el espejo del lavamanos, abrió y las encontró, rápidamente se las tomo, ¡qué susto! Leyó las instrucciones, si, no saldría embarazada. Asustada aun, se volvió a meter a la tina. ¡Que despistada! Hermione nunca se fijo si Ron se lo puso o no, Draco siempre lo hacia antes de penetrar a Hermione, ¡otra vez pensando en él! Hermione odiaba comparar a Ron con Draco, pero era inevitable. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
Hoy va a ser el día menos pensado  
Nos hemos cruzado has decidido mirar  
A los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado  
  
"Estoy en esos días en los que siento que Malfoy llega a verme... me besa y contamos que nos paso ese día pero... nunca sucede..." escribió en su diario mientras pensaba "hoy lo vi con su famosa novia, esa tipa de ojos azules que me ¡friega la existencia! Pero él me miro, primero con tristeza... y después con odio... así debe ser... creo"  
  
Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio  
Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
Que tenemos el record del mundo en querernos  
  
"Recuerdo cuando ibas a la biblioteca... solo para verme... y ayudarme. Lo hacías con pena, y eso me extrañaba de ti, aunque seguías siendo frió y reservado" mojo la pluma "recuerdo que cuando leía me veías, eso me ponía nerviosa y siempre me preguntabas ¿no quieres ir a pasear?, solo para intentar pagarme el favor de salvarte la vida, sin saber que con solo estar conmigo me pagabas mas..."  
  
Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada a que llegaras con rosas,  
con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
Que no importa si es muy tonto soy así.  
  
"aun espero a que llegues y me abraces, o como en día de San Valentín, con miles de rosas, con haditas que parecían polvo mágico alrededor de ellas y un duende cantando una canción muy hermosa" mojo la pluma "siempre fuiste y has sido detallista... no te importa que todos piensen que es tonto, bueno tú pensabas eso, y te hice cambiar" sonrió "antes te recordaba con amargura y ahora como un recuerdo lindo del que espero nunca olvidar"  
  
Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves  
A pasarte por aquí  
Donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre  
La esperanza dice quieta y quizás sí.  
  
"Por eso vengo todos los días aquí, al baño de Myrtle, esperando a verte, sé que no debo, porque Snape me amenazaba, pero quisiera decirte que fuiste lo mejor y aunque ahora tengo a Ron, que siento ya un amor por él, siempre te recordare. Te espero en especial los viernes, en los cuales siempre íbamos al lago a ver al calamar gigante sumergir sus tentáculos mientras tú me explicabas cosas que nunca pensé que aprendería de ti"  
  
Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
Me pediste que te diera un beso  
Con lo barato que sale mi amor  
¿Qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos?  
  
"Recuerdo que aquel día en la biblioteca... cuando los libros se me vinieron encima, tú me ayudaste y mientras los recogíamos nos dimos un cabezazo, ahí me besaste y me pediste otro beso y otro beso, y terminaste en pedirme ser tu novia, te di el sí pensándolo un poco" mojo la pluma "y me pediste otro beso, aunque yo esperaba que me robaras uno" sonrió.  
  
Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós  
Fue un placer coincidir en esta vida  
Ahí me quede con el alma en el corazón  
En la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.  
  
(N/A: Bueno ahí es al revez, Hermione le dijo eso) "Después de esos 5 maravillosos meses, paso lo que paso, y al llegar al colegio, 6 meses ya cumplidos, te dije que ya no seriamos novios, aun así te agradecí, tú gritabas histérico mientras yo lloraba, no te di buenas excusas, lo sé, pero me dolió mucho perderte... no sabes cuanto"  
  
Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada a que llegaras con rosas,  
con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
Que no importa si es muy tonto soy así.  
Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves  
A pasarte por aquí  
Donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre  
La esperanza dice quieta y quizás sí. Y es que me pongo a pensar que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar que los demás  
Son sólo para olvidar.  
  
"Esto, aunque sé que nunca lo leerás, te lo escribo con cariño. Sé que sabes que me dan celos al ver tu novia, y sé que te dan celos cuando Ron me besa... tal vez nunca nos olvidemos... pero seguiré esperando a que el destino cambie esta prueba y seamos felices juntos o separados" Hermione cerro su diario sonriendo, ¡ya no dependía de Malfoy!  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡esta canción me encanta!! Creo que es adecuada ¿ustedes que opinan? Este, si las cosas van a cambiar, ¡Ron no se puede quedar con Hermione porque esto es un D&Hr. Caso diferente si fuese R&Hr. Pero nop!!! Así que ¡Don't worry and be happy, my darlings! ¡¡Dejen reviews!! Aios! 


	9. Capitulo IX

9- PROPOCIONES  
  
-¿me podrías soltar? -pregunto el Slytherin irritado.  
  
-lo... lo siento -dijo la chica separándose de él.  
  
-ya sabes que no somos novios reales -dijo dándole la espalda.  
  
La chica se contuvo, no iba a llorar, se lo había jurado- lo sé- dijo casi inaudible- pero sabes que te amo.  
  
-y tú sabes que yo no -dijo sentándose- me irrita que me trates así -dijo mirándola con desprecio- sabes que lo hacemos para aparentar.  
  
-lo sé -dijo la chica intentando no llorar, eso ya era demasiado- Malfoy... ya no quiero... ser tu "novia" -dijo conteniéndose- me haces sufrir y no lo voy a permitir -dijo firmemente.  
  
-oh... -pronuncio sarcásticamente- ¿te hago sufrir? -pregunto burlándose- vaya... que culpable me siento... no me importa -dijo apoyándose en el árbol viéndola fijamente- llora... no te contengas -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-¡te odio! -dijo soltando el llanto, retrocedió un paso para empezar a correr pero Malfoy la sujeto de la muñeca y la trajo hacia sí, tirandola en el suelo, la chica se arrodillo mientras él la acercaba- no me puedes dejar -dijo sujetándola de los cachetes- te hice mí y serás para siempre de mi propiedad -dijo mientras la chica lo miraba aterrada.  
  
-Malfoy... déjame por favor -dijo llorando.  
  
Malfoy la soltó, dejándola caer en el piso- mira, Dotts -dijo mirándola levantarse- sabes que soy fuerte, poderoso y que con solo tronar los dedos te hago pedazos -dijo fríamente- eres una chica muy bonita, no llores -dijo quitándole las lagrimas- ven mi amor -dijo tomándola por la cintura y sentándola en sus piernas.  
  
Varios chicos pasaron mirándolos. Murmurando lo feliz que se veían.  
  
-¿por qué no eres así siempre? -le pregunto la Ravenclaw sonriendo ante la gente- cuando me dijiste que fuera tu novia, dijiste que me amabas -dijo conteniendo las lagrimas -me entregue a ti y te di todo -dijo abrazándole el cuello- y ¿así me pagas?  
  
Draco la miro con indiferencia- eres una ramera -dijo besándole el cuello- cuando te hice mía te advertí que no quería reclamos- dijo besándole el mentón- y aceptaste.  
  
Elizabeth Dotts disfrutaba mientras lloraba en silencio, esto era tortura placentera. Aunque era cierto, Draco le había advertido que su noviazgo iba a ser algo falso y que no quería reclamos, ella acepto. Elizabeth amaba a Draco desde que entro a Hogwarts, y él le había puesto atención en quinto pero fue solo pasajero, se enamoro mas de él y por ello le había dado el sí, pensando en que tal vez él se iba a enamorar de ella tarde o temprano. Draco mucho antes le había dicho que él amaba únicamente a Hermione, por eso la odiaba, no solo por ser la dueña del corazón de Draco sino también por haberla dejado en vergüenza en un concurso de sabiduría.  
  
-abre los ojos -dijo Draco mirándola- y quítate de mí.  
  
La chica abrió los ojos y se sentó al lado de Draco- Malfoy ¿por qué no somos amigos? -pregunto viendo al chico- yo te puedo ayudar con lo de Granger -dijo sonriendo.  
  
A Malfoy, aunque era absurdo para él, le encantaba la sonrisa de Elizabeth, era gentil, infantil, tierna y demostraba amor. Malfoy volvió su vista hacia el lago- ¿cómo me puedes ayudar? Sé que la odias.  
  
-puedo fingir interés, diciéndole que admiro su inteligencia o no sé -dijo agachando la cabeza.  
  
Draco la miro, volteo al frente y la miro de nuevo- Dotts -dijo llamándola, la chica volteo y Draco se acerco, la tomo por la cara y la beso lentamente mientras la chica se quedaba atónita, los labios delgados de Draco se movían lentamente sobre los de ella, Elizabeth respondió, lo tomo de la mejilla mientras se acercaba a él, Draco la tomo de la cintura mientras que con su otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla. La chica estaba en las nubes, los labios de Draco eran suaves, delgados, agridulces y besaba muy bien, lo abrazo pensando "¿habrá cambiado de opinión?"  
  
Draco se separa y mira hacia atrás- ya se fue -dijo soltando a Elizabeth- ven, vamos -dijo tomándola de la mano.  
  
La Ravenclaw vio hacia tras, ahí estaba el motivo por el cual Draco Malfoy la había besado con tanta ternura, Hermione Granger. Caminaba con Weasley riendo y detrás, Harry Potter.  
  
Llegaron al pasillo, Draco le tomo la cintura a Elizabeth y esta a él también, caminaban sonrientes mientras las personas los veían.  
  
-¿qué clase te toca ahora? -pregunto Draco mirando a las personas.  
  
-Adivinación ¿y a ti? -pregunto apoyándose en el pecho de Draco, respirando su colonia varonil.  
  
-Doble hora de pociones -dijo más sonriente.  
  
Elizabeth sintió presión en su cabeza, Draco sonreía, supuso- la veras -dijo triste.  
  
-así es -dijo sonriendo- pero no te preocupes, no haré nada con ella -dijo apretándole levemente la cintura.  
  
-¿hablas en serio? -dijo sorprendida- es decir, ¿por qué?  
  
-luego lo sabrás, -dijo soltándola- no me esperes después de clases, tengo otras cosas que hacer -dijo sonriendo malévolamente, caminando hacia su sala común. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Draco entro a las mazmorras, llego con sus nuevamente amigos. Desde que los Slytherins se enteraron de que había terminado con Hermione, algunos le hablaban pero otros aun no.  
  
-hola Draco -saludo Goyle sonriendo  
  
-hola -dijo Draco sin mirarlos, miro hacia el frente y vio una escena muy desagradable para él. Ron besaba a Hermione, le dieron ganas de vomitar al verlos, le daba rabia ver como acariciaba a Hermione y ¡esta se dejaba! "Por supuesto... son novios" pensó tristemente.  
  
-¡Guarde su varita señor Thomas! -dijo la voz de Snape- ¡saquen sus libros, capitulo 14, página 400, la poción de la verdad! -dijo llegando elegantemente a su escritorio- lean bien las instrucciones, ingredientes, ¡todo! -grito viéndolos sacar con pereza sus libros- ¡deprisa, no tengo todo el día! -grito desesperado- antes de empezar les daré una introducción y empezaran.  
  
Todos guardaron silencio, abriendo sus libros y viéndolo aburridos.  
  
-Cómo sabrán esta poción es muy valiosa, ¡no se les enseña en los primeros años! ¿Por qué? Muchos magos que ya se creen poderosos, hacen pociones peligrosas o difíciles sin saber consecuencias- Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, la poción multijugos les vino a la cabeza- la mayoría salen mal, y se les da su castigo, pero ya cambie de tema. Desde siglos esta poción...  
  
Snape seguía hablando, a Draco le llamo la atención algo, ¡Ron estaba abrazando a Hermione! "Calma" dijo respirando profundamente "no los veas" intento poner atención a Snape pero era imposible, Ron empezó a entrar por debajo del suéter de Hermione, esta se enojo y le dio una palmada en la mano, sonriendo. "No cometas locuras" dijo intentando controlar su ira, se acerco a la mesa, asomándose, Hermione no usaba minifaldas pero con sus pantorrillas se conformaba, sonrió al verlas moverse rápidamente mientras Hermione movía el pie nerviosamente.  
  
-bien, ¡comiencen! -dijo Snape, Draco despertó de su trance y empezaron.  
  
-esto lo usaba mi padre -dijo Crabbe lloriqueando- cuando sabia que había hecho una travesura.  
  
-cállate, Crabbe -dijo Draco moliendo jengibre- vayan hirviendo el agua -dijo sacando su caldero.  
  
Draco molía con mucha paciencia mientras oía los lloriqueos de sus amigos, volteo hacia enfrente, Hermione y Harry acomodaban el caldero cerca del fuego mientras que Ron molía. Se le quedo viendo a Hermione unos momentos, esta lo vio y él volteo nervioso "debiste intimidarla con la mirada" se reprocho moliendo con fuerza.  
  
-Draco lo vas a dejar como talco -dijo Goyle nervioso.  
  
-Oh, lo siento -dijo dejando de moler- toma pues.  
  
Después de un rato echaron todos los ingredientes al caldero- ¿de qué color debe quedar? -pregunto Draco viendo el pizarrón.  
  
-debe quedar como el agua -dijo Crabbe- falta poco.  
  
Revolvieron mas, hasta que les dio el "color".  
  
Termino la clase y todos salieron, excepto...  
  
-Señorita Granger, necesito hablar con usted -dijo Snape borrando el pizarrón.  
  
-¿quieres que te espere? -oyó decir a Ron cargando su mochila  
  
-no, hoy tienes practica y no debes llegar tarde -la oyó decir.  
  
-¡vamos Hermione! Harry es el capitán, me dará permiso.  
  
-pues que mal, Harry debe ser justo -dijo apuntándole.  
  
-bueno, ya me voy -dijo tomándola de la mano- nos vemos en la sala común -dijo dándole un beso.  
  
Draco se escondió debajo de su mesa, oía todo con ira. Oía el sonido de sus bocas con asco.  
  
-adiós -oyó decir a Ron salir.  
  
Hermione se despidió y camino hacia el escritorio.  
  
-hace ya tres semanas que no platicamos, señorita Granger -oyó decir a Snape- siéntese.  
  
-gracias a Dios -oyó decir a Hermione- ¿ahora que pasa?  
  
-no me hable así -dijo Snape sentándose- mi Lord le quiere proponer algo, tal vez no sea bueno para usted pero es un honor para cualquier fiel que mi Lord pregunte esto.  
  
-lo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado me proponga ¡lo negare! -grito indignada.  
  
-espere, ni si quiera ha oído la propuesta, mi Lord le ofrece convertirse en mortífago -dijo sonriente.  
  
-¡QUE, QUE! -pregunto sorprendida y ofendida- ¡a qué se debe esta ofensa! -grito levantándose de su asiento.  
  
-¿ofensa? Por favor -dijo levantándose- ¡es un honor! Y es la forma de hacer casi a la orden que le dimos -dijo sonriente.  
  
-¿dejar a Draco? -pregunto enojada- prefiero quedarme con alguien a quien amo que convertirme en eso.  
  
-¡cállate! -Snape la bofeteo, Draco escucho el horrible sonido, la sangre se le hervía de furia, ¡quería matarlo! Entonces Hermione aun lo amaba, se contuvo, después arreglaría cuentas con Snape.  
  
-¡no me toque! -grito Hermione tomándose la mejilla- ¡no acepto su cochina propuesta! -dijo tomando su mochila  
  
-no he dicho que se pueda ir -dijo Snape sentándose.  
  
-no me importa -Hermione salió de las mazmorras dando un portazo.  
  
Snape salió por otra puerta mientras que Draco salía del escritorio, entonces Snape si era mortífago, como él... ____________________________________________________________________________ _______ Draco entro a los baños buscando a Hermione, entro y no había nadie pero oyó unos sollozos y el rasgar de una pluma, camino hacia los retretes, el ultimo estaba cerrado, camino y dijo- ¿estas bien?  
  
Oyó como bajaba del retrete y dijo- déjame en paz.  
  
-vengo a ayudar -dijo Draco intentando abrir.  
  
-me ayudas si te vas -dijo saliendo aprisa.  
  
Draco la vio caminar aprisa, encerrándose enfrente de una pared.  
  
-¿entonces porque lloras? -pregunto apoyándose en el marco que dejaba entrar a los baños.  
  
-si piensas que es por ti, no lo es -dijo dándole tres toques con la varita a la pared, guardo su diario y dio otros tres toques, se volteo y se quito las lagrimas- ¿a qué has venido? ¿A intentar que volvamos?  
  
-No estaría mal -dijo sonriendo, camino hacia ella, la chica le dio la espalda y Draco se acerco- ¿eres feliz?  
  
-¿en que forma? -pregunto sacando un pañuelo y quitándose los mocos.  
  
-con Weasley y en esta vida -dijo acercando sus manos a la cintura de Hermione, sin tocarla, empezó a mover sus manos, queriendo tocarla.  
  
-soy feliz con Ron y en esta vida también -dijo levantando la cabeza.  
  
-¿segura? -Draco se acerco y olió su cabello, su perfume a rosas inundo los pulmones de Draco, dejándolo respirar como hace mucho, en paz y feliz.  
  
-si -dijo oyendo la exhalación de Draco- ¿qué estas haciendo?  
  
-respirándote -dijo tomando por fin su cintura y abrazándola, entro en el espacio entre su cabeza y cuello y se apoyo ahí- te extraño mucho.  
  
Hermione se separo asustada- ¡suéltame! -dijo separándose de él- ¡tienes novia y yo tengo novio así que déjame en paz! -dijo tomando su mochila y caminando hacia la tabla.  
  
Draco la tomo de la muñeca y la detuvo- ¿ahora si puedes decirme a los ojos que no me amas? -pregunto enojado.  
  
-¡suéltame, tengo que irme! -dijo jalando- ¡no te amo! Déjame -dijo soltándose de Draco y esquivando la madera.  
  
Draco la vio irse y sonrió- aun me ama.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Algo largo, perdón jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado y ¡luego escribo mas! Aios! 


	10. Capitulo X

10- My Immortal  
  
-¿por qué estas tan irritante el día de hoy? -pregunto Ron enojado mientras se levantaba de la cama- ya no te puedo ni tocar porque te enojas.  
  
-¡ya te dije que no estoy de humor! ¡Vete por favor! -gritaba enojada mientras le abría la puerta a Ron- ¡vete por el amor de Dios!  
  
Ron se levantando perezosamente- ¿por qué no me cuentas? ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? -pregunto caminando hacia ella y cerrando la puerta.  
  
-no es eso, me duele la cabeza y no tengo ánimos -dijo intentando abrir la puerta- ¡Ron por favor, vete! -grito enojada.  
  
Ron cerro de nuevo mirándola enojado, la acorralo en la pared mientras se acercaba a ella la chica giro la cabeza mirándolo furiosa- ¡vete por favor, quiero descansar! -gritaba mientras sentía los labios de Ron besarle el cuello.  
  
-no hasta que me digas -dijo mirándola fijamente- ¿qué te pasa? -pregunto tiernamente mientras la tomaba por la cara- ¿Malfoy te molesta otra vez?  
  
-no -dijo intentando no ver a Ron a los ojos- solo estoy cansada... por favor... -Hermione se perdía en los ojos de Ron, este lo miraba con una gran ternura, lo beso tiernamente mientras derramaba una lagrima, se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos- por favor...  
  
Ron la miro preocupado- dime... no voy a poder estar tranquilo -dijo intentando besarla de nuevo pero Hermione lo esquivo y se soltó de él, el chico la siguió y la vio entrar al baño y encerrarse- de acuerdo -dijo hablando detrás de la puerta- si me necesitas estaré abajo con Harry.  
  
-si... gracias -dijo Hermione sentándose en el retrete (en la tapadera abajo ¿eh?). Oyó como Ron cerraba la puerta para marcharse, se tomo la cabeza mientras se hundía en sus piernas empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Porque Malfoy no la dejaba en paz de una buena vez, necesitaba dejar de verlo...  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
Como quería irse de ahí y nunca verlo pero era inevitable, si, Hermione Granger lo extrañaba, extraña sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, su colonia, sus palabras, su voz, sus labios, todo. Lloro aun más arañándose a sí misma ¿por qué era tan difícil? Ron le había ayudado a olvidarlo pero solo momentáneamente, verlo con esa chica de Ravenclaw era una tortura que ya no soportaba, era realmente obsesionante... Y es que había pasado los mejores momentos con él que jamás... ni el viento podía borrar...  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
¿Cómo olvidarlo? No sabia, siempre había estado en momentos en los que no sabia que hacer con él, él siempre le aconsejaba, la consolaba, la amaba... y ella igual con él, siempre intentaba que él viese la vida mejor y lo había logrado... pero ¿cómo olvidarlo? Si él había sido el primero, el único, el mejor, todo... Porque aun estaba en ella, impregneado su aroma, sus besos, su cuerpo, sus caricias, todo...  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
Su cara, su voz, sus labios los recordaba como si fuese un mapa, sabia que puntos eran los que lo hacían caer, los que lo hacían gozar, los que lo hacían llorar, todo. Eran sueños para ella que parecían que nunca se podrían realizar de nuevo o que jamás existieron, pero no, eso había sido verdad, había estado en los brazos de él, pero ¡porque era tan difícil! Se limpio la cara con papel mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
Salió de la habitación ya sin llorar y salió con paso firme hacia los baños de Myrtle la llorona, Ron la vio y la siguió hasta que la chica le grito horriblemente que terminaba con él y que quería estar sola, Ron no la dejo de seguir hasta que Hermione se detuvo y le grito- ¡deja de seguirme, estúpido pobretón! -estaba furiosa, Ron no la dejo de seguir. Hermione se metió al baño de las niñas pero aun así Ron la siguió.  
  
-¡salte, es el baño de las chicas! -grito apuntando hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo- ¡¿qué no me oyes?! ¡Déjame en paz, no quiero nada contigo, déjame! -gritaba con los ojos rojos mientras lloraba.  
  
Ron la tomo por los hombros y la miro con furia- Hermione ¡tranquilízate! Todo esta bien, soy Ron, tu novio, me lastimas Hermione, por favor, ven vamos por agua y platicamos pero por favor -dijo mientras la abrazaba.  
  
Hermione se soltó rápidamente sacando su varita- ¡déjame en paz con un demonio! No te quiero lastimar así que vete -dijo enojada mientras le apuntaba con la varita.  
  
-Hermione, baja la varita -dijo Ron asustado mientras se alejaba de ella- de acuerdo me iré -salió del baño con semblante preocupado.  
  
Hermione bajo la varita, temblando, salió del baño y se dirigió al de Myrtle la llorona, esquivo la tabla mientras entraba. Saco su diario dando tres toques a la pared y sacándolo bruscamente.  
  
"Maldición" escribió enojada "¿por qué Malfoy me abrazo, me hablo con esa voz que me derrite y me toco por la cintura? ¿Por qué cuando lo quiero olvidar llega él y se me olvida lo que quería hacer? ¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidarme de sus labios?" Escribía mientras lloraba furiosamente.  
  
-¿por qué estas enterrado en mi cabeza? -se pregunto en voz alta.  
  
-porque tú estas igual en la mía -dijo Malfoy saliendo por detrás de los grifos- ¿por qué no te puedo olvidar? Fácil, porque te amo -dijo acercándose a Hermione.  
  
La chica se levanto de golpe y lo miro confundida- creí que ya me habías olvidado, por tu novia Elizabeth -dijo mirándolo con una gran tristeza.  
  
-¿ella? Por favor, solo somos novios para aparentar. Dotts jamás te reemplazara -dijo caminando lentamente hacia ella.  
  
-ni Ron a ti -dijo inconscientemente, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapo la boca asombrada- no quise... decir eso -dijo nerviosamente  
  
-claro que quisiste -dijo Draco sonriendo- dependo de ti como tú de mí -dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en la pared y acorralaba a Hermione- y no sabes como dependo de ti -dijo acariciándole el mentón.  
  
-Draco... quiero estar contigo -dijo mordiéndose los labios para no llorar- pero esto es imposible.  
  
-es posible -dijo abrazándola- como tú tienes a Weasley y yo a Dotts nadie sospechara que estamos juntos -dijo oliendo el perfume que desprendía de la cabeza de Hermione.  
  
-¿quieres decir, ser novios de nuevo? -pregunto nerviosa- pero no quiero que cometas el mismo error y lo grites a Ron -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.  
  
-lo intentare -sonrió- ahora sí, lo intentare. Aunque será imposible no sentir celos cuando te besa, cuando te abrace -dijo esto con repugnancia- me da ganas de vomitar.  
  
-a mí tampoco me gusta verte con esa Dotts -dijo enojada- intenta no besarla mucho.  
  
-y tú a Weasley -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-yo nunca lo beso, él siempre lo hace  
  
-pues esquívalo como siempre lo haces o no sé, algo -dijo mirándola fijamente- hace ya un mes que quiero hacer eso -dijo acercando a Hermione, la beso dulcemente mientras la apoyaba en la pared, la chica lo tomo con fuerza mientras respondía gustosa. Había llorado mucho por tristeza y ahora ¿por qué lloraba? De felicidad seguramente. Duraron un buen rato así mientras se acariciaban como nunca, mas suavemente, con pasión y no con lujuria, con verdadero amor.  
  
-Como te extrañe -dijo Draco separándose de ella, mordiéndole levemente el labio- pero tengo una duda  
  
-dime -dijo Hermione tomándolo de las manos.  
  
-¿qué quiere decir? As de lumus it ruk le mi fraud vuais le mi pi whate -pregunto inseguro.  
  
-no lo sé -rió divertida- parece un trabalenguas.  
  
-jajaja lo sé -dijo abrazándola- lo dijiste la vez que te desmayaste y gracias a un amigo sé que es párcel y según él dice "la luz esta dentro de ti, no afuera, aunque no brilla" -dijo separándose.  
  
-suena lindo -dijo sonriendo- pero no lo sé.  
  
-de acuerdo -dijo sonriendo. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
La relación continuaba, Hermione si sabia donde lo había escuchado pero no era párcel sino el idioma de los duendes...  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hoa! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡¡Una de mis canciones favoritas de nuevo en este fanfic!! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me esmero cada día para que les guste esto y con sus reviews sé que cumplo mi objetivo, gracias por leer esto y sigan disfrutando... Aios! 


	11. Capitulo XI

-Ya esta todo listo -dijo Lucius haciendo reverencia frente a su Lord- los mortífagos, los gigantes, dementores, duendes, hombres lobo, la mayoria de los vampiros y otros aliados ya tienen instrucciones y hasta que usted de la señal, atacaremos -dijo con una sonrisa complacida.  
  
-Bien hecho Lucius -dijo Lord Voldemort sentado, acariciando a Nagini- esta vez Harry Potter no tiene padre, madre ni padrino quien lo proteja -sonrio malvadamente- ¿y tu hijo? -pregunto volviendo su vista al fuego.  
  
-Ya no es novio de esa Sangre Sucia -dijo con repugnancia y vergüenza- la chica esta advertida.  
  
-Estupendo -dijo levantándose, dejando ver su huesudo y blanco cuerpo, sus ojos rojos y rasgados, su nariz aplastada, su cuerpo cubierto con una túnica negra y la cabeza por un paliacate del mismo color- ¡Dubledore no volvera a hacerme frente! -sonrio caminando dificultosamente, tenia un bastón negro que lo ayudaba a caminar- y Harry Potter será destruido por el hijo de la oscuridad.  
  
Lucius sonrio mientras veía a su Lord caminar hacia la cueva de Nagini, salio con su capa ondeando mientras caminaba por el corredor "el Malfoy número 50 ha llegado" pensó sonriendo mientras caminaba "mi hijo, mi orgullo... mi sacrificio" penso mientras salia de la mansión.  
  
-Señor -dijo Colagusano temblorosamente- Snape ha enviado una carta -dijo sacando el pergamino de su bolsillo.  
  
-leemelo -dijo sentándose en una silla rojo sangre.  
  
-claro, Señor -dijo contento- "Con el debido respeto he de informarle que la chica Granger ha dejado al joven Malfoy en paz y que este por fin se ha conseguido una sangre pura. También le informo que Dumbledore esta empezando a dudar, ya no me informa de nada y recibe demasiadas cartas del Ministerio de Magia. He hablado con los centauros del Bosque Prohibido y ellos se oponen a nuestra misión diciendo que no están ni con el bien ni con el mal. Despidiéndome de usted cordialmente, buenas tardes" -termino Colagusano tomando aire.  
  
-Esos centauros... -dijo Voldemort mirando a Nagini enroscarse- escríbale a Snape que él sabe que si no están conmigo, están en mi contra ¡matenlos! -dijo enojado- también que siga fingiendo con Dumbledore, que sospecha que algo tramo, tú sabes a que me refiero y... ¡que anticipen una visita a Hogsmeade! Atacaremos ya... ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-No forma un unicornio, parece mas... ¡un cisne! -dijo Hermione apuntando hacia el cielo.  
  
-¿un cisne? No, mira. Ahí esta el cuerno...  
  
-no, es el pico del cisne.  
  
-¡esta demasiado largo! -dijo Draco alegando  
  
-muchos son así -dijo acurrucándose mas en el pecho del chico.  
  
-¿tienes frío? -pregunto preocupado.  
  
-no, solo que me gusta sentir tu calor -dijo sonriendo- ¿vas a salir en navidad? -pregunto Hermione jugando con la corbata del chico.  
  
-no lo sé, no me has invitado a ninguna parte -sonrio.  
  
-si quieres ven a mi casa -dijo sonriendo- ¡ah es cierto! Es muggle y El Señor Antimuggles le dara asco -dijo riendo sarcásticamente.  
  
-¡oye! Si quiero ir -dijo levantando un poco la cabeza- además me has hablado tanto de la televisión que me esta dando curiosidad.  
  
-jajaja, ¿quien lo diria? Draco Malfoy queriendo ir a casa muggle ¡el mundo se esta acabando! -dijo riendo.  
  
-y quien diria que Hermione Granger podria estar una noche sin la biblioteca y conmigo -dijo levantándose mas, apoyándose con los codos.  
  
Esto hizo que Hermione se apoyara también con los suyos y dejara de estar acostada en el pecho de Draco- No lo interesante es lo tuyo.  
  
-¡me estas haciendo enojar! -dijo riendo.  
  
-ay que miedo -dijo riendo.  
  
Malfoy se sento y le empezo a hacer cosquillas a Hermione- ¡no déjame! -reia mientras pataleaba.  
  
-disculpate -dijo riendo- el guapo Draco Malfoy es mejor que todos, repitelo.  
  
-¡no! -reía sin parar- déjame jajajajaja, no lo puedo decir... jajajaja... así -dijo mientras se intentaba levantar.  
  
-de acuerdo -la solto un poco- dilo.  
  
-el guapo Draco Malfoy es el mejor -dijo riendo.  
  
-algo así -dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido pero riendo- si me das un beso se me olvida -dijo haciendose la victima.  
  
-¡pero solo uno! -dijo apuntándole con el dedo.  
  
-solo uno -dijo con su dedo levantando indicando uno.  
  
Hermione se acerco aun riendo y lo beso así, los dos reian y se besaban, hasta que Draco la sujeto y la tumbo en el césped poniéndose arriba de ella. Draco la besaba muy apasionadamente pasando a su cuello, Hermione tenia los ojos cerrados- ¿qué hora es? -pregunto con un acento de placer.  
  
-como las siete u ocho -dijo besándola exquisitamente.  
  
Hermione palidecio, se levanto de golpe y dijo apresuradamente- ¡demonios! Draco ya me voy, Ron, es su cena, lo olvide por completo -decía mientras se ponia el suéter- ¿son las ocho o falta poco?  
  
Draco la veia enojado y pesadamente miro su reloj- 10 para las ocho -dijo friamente.  
  
Hermione lo miro mientras se acomodaba el suéter- no te enojes -dijo sonriendo- es que en Gryffindor, los jugadores, antes de jugar hacen una cena de la buena suerte y las novias van -dijo mientras recogia su túnica- aunque siempre he ido como amiga de ellos así que no te preocupes.  
  
Draco la detuvo justo cuando amarraba los cordones de su túnica y la sujeto de la cara- no quiero que vayas -dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, seriamente- no te dejare ir.  
  
Hermione sonrio y le tomo las manos, bajándolas- no tienes porque ponerte celoso, sabes que solo te quiero a ti y además no estare solo con Ron sino con Harry y los demas, no te preocupes. Mira te mandare una lechuza cuando termine la cena -¿de acuerdo? -pregunto riendo.  
  
Draco aun la miraba enojado- quiero que te duermas temprano -dijo secamente.  
  
-lo haré -dijo amarrandose bien el cordón, lo tomo de la cara y le dio un beso rapido en los labios- buenas noches, te amo. -le dio otro beso y se fue corriendo.  
  
Draco la miraba irse, estaba muy enojado y celoso ¡como podia permitir eso! Por el estupido de Snape, claro. Pero había dejado su huella, sonrio mientras caminaba solitariamente al castillo. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-Lo siento, lo siento -repetia Hermione mientras entraba a la Sala Común- no me fije en la hora -dijo mientras corría hacia Harry y Ron.  
  
-Vete a vestir -dijo Harry riendo- aquí te esperamos.  
  
-si, anda -dijo Ron sonriendo.  
  
Hermione les dio las gracias y salio disparada a su habitación. Había varias de sus compañeras, ella tomo lo que debia y se fue al baño. Se quito la toma y...  
  
-¿qué es esto? -se dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a la parte inferior, un poco atrás y abajito de su oreja- ¡Draco me hizo un chupete! -dijo enojada- espero que lo tape mi cabello.  
  
Se vistio y salio apenada, Harry y Ron la esperaban platicado.  
  
-¡vamos ya! -dijo nerviosa.  
  
Ron la tomo de la cintura y caminaron juntos, los tres, al Gran Comedor. Este estaba repleto de alumnos, pero en especial, en la mesa de Gryffindor había relajo.  
  
-pasame las papas, Harry -dijo Ginny sonrojada.  
  
-claro- Harry las paso sonriendo mientras tocaba accidentalmente la mano de Ginny haciendo que esta se sonrojara.  
  
-gracias -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
Hermione y Ron platicaban animadamente, mientras el equipo de Gryffindor levantaba sus copas, Ron rapidamente se levanto y sonrio.  
  
-¡por otro año y esperemos, otra victoria! -dijo Harry sonriendo, todos chocaron sus copas para después llevárselas a la boca.  
  
Todos comieron sonrientes mientras platicaban, Lavender le había sacado platica a Ron lo cual Hermione comia silenciosamente mientras veía varias veces al frente, encontrándose con unos ojos grises que no la dejaban de vigilar, Hermione sonreía mientras comía.  
  
-Hermione -dijo de repente Ron- este... ¿quieres pasar la navidad en mi casa? Ira Harry -dijo Ron mirándola nerviosamente.  
  
-¿a tu casa? -pregunto Hermione- tendría que pedir permiso -dijo mientras volvia a su plato.  
  
-pero si crees que te dejen ¿no? -pregunto mirándola aun.  
  
-no lo sé -dijo Hermione tomando un sorbo de su jugo mirando de reojo a un chico rojo de ira, con ojos fijos en ella- pedire permiso -dijo mirando a Ron.  
  
-de acuerdo -dijo Ron sonriendo.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Ay ios! Ejem... ¡hace mucho que no escribo! Es que con los examenes, mis trabajos, tareas, dibujos y otras cosas ya ni tiempo de prender la compu, pero bueno... onceavo capitulo.  
  
Aios! 


	12. Capitulo XII

-Ron... -decía Hermione mientras alejaba a Ron- tengo deberes.  
  
-¿Por qué ya no me quieres besar? -pregunto Ron apoyándose en la mesa, hundiendo su mentón entre sus brazos cruzados y mirándola tristemente- Ahora solo haces tareas y vas a la biblioteca.  
  
-Sabes que tengo más materias que tú -dijo mirándolo mientras acomodaba los cientos de pergaminos que tenía a la mano- y si te hago caso, solo que hoy me dejaron mucha tarea.  
  
Ron agacho la cabeza y dijo- Pero antes tenías tiempo para mí, Harry y todos. Y ahora es biblioteca, tareas y clases.  
  
-Mira después de que termine Aritmancia vamos a cenar al Gran Comedor y ahí platicamos, pero por ahora voy a terminar esto ¿vale? -pregunto mirando al chico levantar la cara.  
  
-Vale -acepto sonriendo. Se levanto y subió a su habitación. ¿Qué era lo que Hermione le ocultaba?  
  
Entro algo triste, Hermione era muy diferente con él, ya no quería besarlo, lo corregía por todo y a veces hasta lo ignoraba. Entro al baño y se vio.  
  
-¿Qué espera Hermione de mí? -se pregunto inseguro.  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes  
  
-Sé que tiene mas deberes que yo. pero antes me daba tiempo y además soy su novio y sabe que la necesito. A veces me siento infiel con ella porque no la comprendo, y a veces siento que me presiona para que la comprenda y me pone en sus zapatos... no sé si soy justo o exagerado -diciendo esto se vio por última vez y se quito la túnica y cerrando la puerta se empezó a desnudar.  
  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
"Ahora lo que digo y pienso, no le parece. siento a veces que me compara con Malfoy" con esos pensamientos miro el techo y se hundió lentamente en el agua.  
  
I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
  
"Me exige mucho, espera mucho, a veces siento que me controla. pero es que la amo y me da mucho, me ayuda, me aconseja, es la mejor..." Pensaba mientras miraba el agua. "Es Hermione... Mi Hermione"  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
"Harry piensa que me estas ahogando con tus cosas, que esperas con firmeza a no perder el control en mí, pero sé que exagera. Él dice que esta empezando a dudar de ti... piensa que aun amas a Malfoy y que aun lo ves. ¿Es verdad? Espero que no, porque realmente estas enterrada en todo mi cuerpo, alma y corazón Hermione..."  
  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
And every second I waste  
Is more than I can take  
I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
  
Ron salió escurriendo de agua, tomo la toalla secándose el cuerpo para después envolvérsela por las caderas. Salió del baño y se encontró con una Hermione con mirada perdida y manos enlazadas.  
  
-Hermione -dijo Ron contento y confuso- ¿qué pasa?  
  
-Ron... lo de navidad -empezó con voz baja.  
  
Ron se acerco y se sentó a su lado- sí, ¿qué pasa?  
  
-no podré ir -dijo sin mirarlo- lo siento.  
  
-¿por qué? -pregunto triste.  
  
-Mis padres... irán a Francia y debo ir con ellos -mintió con mucha pena.  
  
Ron se levanto molesto, se quito la toalla, sin pena con Hermione y se empezó a vestir. Hermione esperaba un alego de Ron, pero nada, solo sentía la mirada triste del chico.  
  
-Lo siento -repitió con dolor.  
  
Ron se sentó a su lado, la miro y se acerco a su cuello. Lo empezó a besar con mucho cariño, le hacia cosquillas a Hermione y la hacia estremecerse, Ron la beso con mas cariño al llegar a su mentón, el cual lo recorrió con placer, la chica solo movía la cabeza para que Ron la pudiese besar mejor. Ron estaba realmente triste. Decepcionado, por eso la besaba, quería estar con ella hasta el alba, si era posible.  
  
But I know  
I may end up falling too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you  
  
Hermione lo tomo de la cara, acercándolo mas, besándolo con desesperación. El chico gimió mientras sentía la fría mano de Hermione en su pecho desnudo, Hermione bajo por el mentón del chico, para después su cuello, su pecho... Ron miraba a Hermione bajar aun mas, sentándose en la cama y mirando el techo. "No sé porque finges..." pensó mientras sentía los labios de Hermione en su sexo, sin ningún placer en sí "... sé que no me quieres dañar... pero así lo estas consiguiendo" pensó mientras fingía gemidos.  
  
I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
  
La chica cayo en Ron exhausta, respirando agitadamente. Lo beso en los labios dulcemente mientras se acostaba a su lado.  
  
-¿por qué estas tan serio? -pregunto mientras se tapaba.  
  
-¿por qué finges? -Pregunto él mirando el techo pensativo y con tristeza- sabes... no sentí nada al hacer el amor.  
  
Hermione palideció y agacho la cabeza- no fingía...  
  
-¡no mientas! -Ron se levanto enojado, se metió en el baño y se miro en el espejo.  
  
I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there (of being what you want me to be)  
  
I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there (of being what you want me to be)  
  
-¡NO SENTI NADA! -repitió rompiendo el espejo.  
  
Hermione escucho ese grito desde la cama, derramo una lagrima y dijo en voz baja- ya no puedo fingir mas...  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡I´ve Become So Numb! Esa canción me encanta ¡arriba el rock! Creo que va de acuerdo al ff ¿no creen? Bueno, pobre Ron, me cae muy bien y no se merece eso así que le pondré a alguien o no sé, algo para el pobre de Ronnie. Felices Pascuas y Aios! 


	13. Capitulo XIII

Aviso: Este capitulo tiene contenido de mucha violencia, intenciones suicidas y muchas cosas feas. Esto es en serio y si lo quieren leer no los privo, pero no quiero reclamos ni nada ¿ok? Se descubrirá mucho y me gustaría pensar que estoy descifrando cosas del libro de JK Rowling, espero que sí, y si tienen opiniones, sugerencias o lo que sea, dejen reviews o escríbanme a: hakuna_gp@hotmail.com  
  
13- Revelaciones  
  
Hermione corría entre los pasillos llorando, entro a los baños de Myrtle y se sentó a llorar. Segundos después entro Draco con semblante preocupado y respirando agitadamente.  
  
-¿Por qué no me dices porque lloras? -pregunto agachándose hacia Hermione.  
  
-¡Es por Ron! -grito enojada- ¡se esta dando cuenta y no lo quiero perder como amigo!  
  
Draco la abrazo con fuerza, la chica lloraba sin control mojando la túnica del chico.  
  
-Sabía que algún día pasaría esto -dijo acariciando el cabello de Hermione.  
  
-¡Me quiero ir de aquí, Draco! -grito Hermione- ¡ya no quiero estar aquí, vamonos, por favor!  
  
-Falta poco e iremos a tu casa -sonrió acariciándola- pasaremos navidad juntos, cenaremos juntos, estaremos juntos -dijo tomándola de la cara- todo esta bien Hermione.  
  
-¡NO! -grito al chico- ¡NADA ESTA BIEN, NADA! -Se levanto y camino hacia los grifos, apoyándose en el lavamanos- ¡RON ESTA DUDANDO, SE ESTA ENTERANDO, NO PODEMOS SALIR JUNTOS PORQUE SNAPE NOS VA A MATAR Y... ! -la chica cayo tomándose la cabeza- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! -grito con un tono desesperante y triste- ¡NO SÉ DE QUIEN DIABLOS ES... NO SE NADA...! ¡¡¡NADA!!!  
  
Draco corrió hacia Hermione, la abrazo y la acarició suavemente, "Ese hijo puede ser mío... o de Weasley" pensó asustado "Pero yo me protejo... aunque algunas veces no lo he hecho... porque esta menstruando... ¡demonios!" La abrazo con tal fuerza que Hermione respiraba agitadamente, llorando descontroladamente.  
  
-¿Lo has hecho muchas veces con Weasley? -pregunto asustado, aunque esa pregunta era estúpida incluso para él, porque no importaba las veces ni el placer, solamente que haya eyaculado dentro de ella, Su Hermione.  
  
-No muchas, tú sabes que solamente contigo -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- Draco, no quiero un hijo -dijo levantando la cabeza- si es de Ron, no quiero este hijo.  
  
Draco se quedó sin habla, él no quería ni hijo de Ron ni de él, no estaba listo, era imposible.  
  
-Tengo miedo -dijo llorando- ¡Abrázame Draco! -Hermione se lanzo al chico volviendo a llorar. Su llanto sonaba tan triste que le partía el corazón a Draco, con solo oírla pero... El también quería llorar, gritar, matar a todos los que le hicieron, hacen y les harán daño. La separo y la empezó besar, eso lo tranquilizaba, era como su droga, lo hacía volar y ver más allá de lo real, le encantaba el sabor y jamás se cansaba. Después del desaliento se abrazaron y platicaron así por un largo tiempo.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¿Qué te sucede Ron? -pregunto Harry- te ves muy enojado.  
  
Bajo de su escoba e hizo una seña para que todos bajaran.  
  
-¡A las duchas! -ordeno- ¡Bien chicos, lo hicieron genial! -dijo sonriendo- No, tú no. -dijo sujetando a Ron- ven... -salieron del campo y subieron a las gradas- dime, ¿qué paso?  
  
Ron miro el campo y se apoyo en el respaldo- es Hermione... ya... se esta terminando la relación -dijo triste.  
  
-¿por qué? -pregunto Harry.  
  
-No sé, ya no me hace caso, ya no hablamos mucho, ya no me besa, ya nada -dijo molesto y con desgana.  
  
-Vaya, no le has preguntado porque -pregunto con tristeza.  
  
-Sí, dice que tiene más tareas, trabajos, materias, que ya no hay tiempo para mí -dijo mirando a Harry- ya le valgo mier..  
  
-no es cierto, Ron -dijo Harry preocupado- mira, de seguro ha de estar en esos días de las mujeres y pues... anda irritada, no sé, se le pasara.  
  
-Eso espero... -dijo apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas- ahora finge en la cama -dijo burlón- ya no me ama, Harry. O tal vez nunca lo hizo -agacho la cabeza, su voz se quebraba pero no lloraba, solamente miraba el suelo con tristeza.  
  
Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Claro que te ama, mira, hablare con ella.  
  
-No es necesario -dijo Ron levantando la vista- no te dirá nada.  
  
-Déjamelo a mí, y ve a las duchas, apestas a león -sonrió empujando a su amigo.  
  
-¡Oye! -lo empujo juguetón.  
  
Bajaron corriendo y se metieron a los vestidores.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¿Adónde crees que vas? -pregunto Draco a Elizabeth- ¿ya te doy miedo? -sonrió burlón.  
  
-Déjame en paz -dijo la chica soltando su brazo de la mano de Draco- ya no quiero que me uses.  
  
Draco la volvió a tomar del brazo y la empujo al salón mas cercano.  
  
-¡Yo tampoco quiero usarte, pero si Snape se entera...!  
  
-¡Ese no es mi maldito problema! -grito llorando- Y si me sigues buscando le diré a Snape sobre ustedes, ¡búscate a otra estúpida como yo! -y después de esto camino hacia la puerta, pero Draco la sujeto de nuevo.  
  
-Le dices... a Snape -dijo estrujando a la Ravenclaw- y te mato... te juro que te mato.  
  
La chica derramo una lagrima y agacho la cabeza intentando soltarse- ¡me lastimas!  
  
-¡No me importa! -grito enojado, estrujando aun mas- ¡Eres mi novia con la gente, pero conmigo NO ERES NADA! -grito rojo de ira- no me vuelvas a desafiar, Dotts, no sabes con quien te metes.  
  
-¡Yo te amaba! -grito llorando- ¡No sabes cuanto, y aun lo siento! -se soltó por fin de Draco y lo miro asustada y llorando- pensé de estúpida que tal vez me querrías, que tal vez sentirías algo por mi, ¡pero me usaste! ¡Con esa maldita sangre sucia! ¡NO SABES COMO TE ODIO! -dicho esto, salió llorando del salón.  
  
Draco respiraba agitadamente, estaba furioso, fuera de sí.  
  
-¡Ahhh! -grito tirando el escritorio- ¡Te odio! -grito pateando las mesitas y sillas- ¡Pin... Snape! ¡Te odio papá! -grito rojo de ira- ¡Te odio!.  
  
-Malfoy -dijo el profesor Snape- sígueme.  
  
Draco se volteo y lo miro, ahí en el marco de la puerta. Como lo odiaba, corrió hacia el y cayo sobre él, golpeándolo con furia.  
  
-¡Te odio! -grito mientras golpeaba.  
  
Snape intentaba detenerlo, pero Draco era igual o mas alto y fuerte que él, saco su varita a duras penas y lo paralizo. Todos los alumnos miraban asustados, pasando rápidamente.  
  
Snape lo llevo con la varita, flotando hacia sus mazmorras. Tenía golpes fuertes y profundos, sangre en el labio y la mejilla. Pero lo que mas le enfadaba, era el semblante de odio que tenia Draco hacia él. Rápidamente se curo y volviéndose hacia Draco pregunto:  
  
-Ahora ¿por qué me golpeas? -pregunto ceñudo- ¿no es por Granger, o si?  
  
-¡Si! -grito furioso- ¡Lo odio, para que ching...s me quieres! ¡Jamás te ayudare en nada!  
  
-¡Cállate! -grito enojado- Aun eres un mortífago, y debes cumplir tu misión -dijo mirándolo ceñudo.  
  
-¡Renuncio! -grito furioso- ¡Ya no soy mortífago, rompí mas de 40 reglas o mas y no me corrieron! ¡Que demonios quieren de mí! -pregunto furioso.  
  
-¿Te lo dijo Granger? -pregunto dudoso- ¿aun la amas, no? -pregunto enojado- Granger no cumple sus promesas... es una vil sangre sucia -se acerco a Draco- y tu caíste en sus sucias redes.  
  
Draco lo miro con el mas profundo odio y de repente le escupió- ¡bastardo!  
  
Snape se limpio con asco- ¡Eso es lo que es, una put... sangre sucia, se acuesta contigo y con Weasley! ¿Crees que no lo sé? Las miraditas que tienen en clase, en los pasillos ¿crees que estoy ciego? Y lo que mas me da risa es que ¡permitas que Weasley, un asqueroso Weasley toque a tu amada sangre sucia! -se acerco amenazante, mirándolo del mismo modo que Draco lo hacia- me das risa, ¡estúpido!  
  
Draco le escupió de nuevo- ¡CALLESE! No tiene el maldito derecho de decir eso ¡si le hicieron lo mismo y peor! -sonrió al gesto de enojo de Snape- ¿Cree que no lo sé? Usted amaba perdidamente a Lily Evans ¿o me equivoco? Usted no odia a Potter por la estúpida broma que le jugaron sus amiguitos, no, lo odia porque es hijo de Potter y Evans, usted odiaba a Potter no solo por el quidditch, sino porque él...  
  
Snape lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, sacándole todo el aire- ¡Estúpido! -grito furioso- Evans no me importa, ni me importo. Otra maldita sangre sucia que se fue con uno peor de los de su tipo -dijo furioso.  
  
Draco estaba atado, estaba con la cabeza gacha y respirando con dificultad- lo... odio... -dijo con dificultad- es... un... mal... dito... frus... tra... do -dijo respirando con dificultad.  
  
-¡Que insolente eres! -dijo enojado- Igual que tu maldito padre, pero sabes qué, vamos a adelantar todos, ya te tengo aquí. Mi Lord estará emocionado.  
  
Draco levanto la cabeza con esfuerzo, aun respirado dificultosamente, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué... quiere... decir?  
  
-No te diré nada aun, capaz que mi Lord aun no esta preparado. -Se sentó y empezó a escribir rápidamente.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¿Podemos hablar? -pregunto Harry sentándose enfrente de ella.  
  
-Claro ¿de qué? -pregunto abriendo su libro de Pociones.  
  
-Sobre Ron -dijo cerrando el libro de Hermione- quiero que me hables con la verdad.  
  
Hermione lo miro confundida ¿acaso Harry ya sabia sobre su romance con Draco?  
  
-¿qué quieres saber? -pregunto nerviosa.  
  
-¿Por qué ya no eres la misma con Ron?  
  
-¿En que sentido?  
  
-Todos -respondió cruzándose de brazos- ¿por qué ya no le haces caso?  
  
-Ay Harry -dijo nerviosa- tengo tareas, si ves -dijo pasando sus brazos por los cientos de pergaminos y libros- tengo horarios, y ahora en la tarde es tareas y en las noches, si no estoy tan cansada, hablo con Ron -dijo como si fuese normal.  
  
-¿Y crees que a Ron le agrade ese horario? -pregunto enojado- ¿se lo has preguntado?  
  
-No, pero sé que si se lo pregunto querrá mas tiempo para él y tengo que terminar tareas -dijo ceñuda- mira Harry, Ron esta algo triste, no sé el porque. Cuándo termino las tareas voy hacia él y me grita que no le tenga lastima y que deje de fingir ¿crees que eso se siente bien? Claro que no, apenas salgo a dar un paseo por los terrenos y a él le enoja -dijo colmada- si él piensa que lo engaño, no, es imposible con tantos deberes, además no tengo por qué, soy feliz con él -"te va a crecer la nariz" se reprendió enojada- ahora si me disculpas, quiero terminar pociones -dijo tomando el libro, pero Harry lo cogió antes.  
  
-¿Crees que no te he visto? -pregunto con mirada desafiante- tus miradas con Malfoy.  
  
Hermione palideció, casi se caía de la silla- no sé de que hablas -dijo tomando el libro, pero Harry no lo soltaba- ¡Harry dame el libro! -dijo enojada.  
  
-No voy a permitir que juegues con mi mejor amigo. Una de dos, o dejas a Malfoy o nos dejas a mí y a Ron -dicho esto se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.  
  
Hermione sujeto el libro "no voy a llorar" pensó mientras lo abría, "Harry no esta seguro, me creerá mas a mi que a él" se dijo con un nudo en la garganta "no tiene pruebas"- bien, página 400 -se dijo reprimiendo sollozos "tranquila Hermione" pensó inundando sus ojos de lagrimas "pronto te iras de esta estúpida escuela" Hermione empezó a llorar, cerro su libro y empezó a correr a los baños.  
  
-¡NO! -grito dejándose caer- ¡ME QUIERO MORIR! ¡ME ODIO! -tomo un espejo roto que estaba en el suelo y se miro en él-... por el bien de todos... -dijo llorando, coloco el vidrio por su muñeca y lo deslizo suavemente por su piel, y repitió hasta que una rajada se dibujo con un fuerte color rojo, repitió hasta que cayo inconsciente, su ha cortado la vena...  
  
Notas de la Autora: Lo advertí. Se les había dicho, pero no quisieron escuchar jajaja, bueno ya pronto el que no debe ser nombrado (me da mello su nombre desde que mato a mi novio Diggory) se presentara y ocurrirán cosas mas feas que estas, así que pueden parar desde aquí, y leen el final cuando lo publique ¿ok? Les deseo un feliz año nuevo y si prometen algo, lo cumplen ¿eh?  
  
Aios! 


	14. Capitulo XIV

Harry caminaba por los pasillos, furioso. ¿En que se había convertido Hermione? Él siempre pensó que iba a hacer lo correcto, lo debido, lo lógico, pero se equivoco. Era increíble. Miro hacia las escaleras, divisando una sombra corriendo "seguramente se fue corriendo a los baños de Myrtle" dijo enojado "y yo que te pensaba más inteligente, Hermione, me has decepcionado" Harry continuo su camino, entrando a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Hablaste con ella? -pregunto Ron corriendo hacia su amigo- ¿qué te dijo, me ama?  
  
Harry movió la cabeza negativamente- Me dijo lo que tú me dices -dicho esto tomo asiento y miro el fuego.  
  
-¿Qué la ignoro? ¡Por supuesto que no! Es más, espero a que salga de la biblioteca todas las tardes.  
  
-Solo eso fue lo que me dijo, que la ignoras -miro con mas profundidad el fuego "y que te engaña con Malfoy" pensó furioso.  
  
-¿Sabes? La invitaré a pasear, tal vez ya haya terminado, y si no, no me importa, la sacaré a rastras si es necesario. -dicho esto camino al agujero y de repente se volvió- ¿esta en la biblioteca, no?  
  
-Eso creo, la vi correr en dirección a los baños de Myrtle, pero tal vez ya regreso a la biblioteca -dijo encubriendo a su "amiga", porque empezaba a sospechar que Hermione no se la pasaba en los baños de Myrtle porque si, pensaba que tal vez era el sitio de encuentros... de ella y su enemigo.  
  
***  
  
Ron corría aprisa, esquivando a varios alumnos, miro las escaleras, he intentado que no cambiaran de lugar, dio un paso al primer escalón, la escalera empezó a moverse. Ron corrió, abriendo la puerta que se dirigía a los baños de Myrtle.  
  
-¿Hermione? -pregunto esquivando la tabla- vaya... hace años que no vengo a este lugar -dijo limpiándose la túnica- ¡Hermione! -grito entrando.  
  
No había nadie cerca de los grifos, camino un poco mas, entrando a la sección de los retretes. Se agacho y miro la primera fila de la izquierda, nadie. Miro hacia el otro lado y se horrorizo al ver el piso lleno de sangre. Se incorporo...  
  
-¡Hermione!  
  
Intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.  
  
-¡¡Hermione!! -grito asustado. Saco su varita temblando de miedo a lo que vería a continuación... -¡Alohomora!  
  
La puerta se abrió, encontrándose a Hermione bañada en sangre.  
  
-¡¡Hermione!! -repitió asustado. Le tomo la cara sintiendo lo fría que estaba, estaba pálida como... -¡no estas muerta! -grito aliviado y asustado. La tomo con los brazos y rápidamente corrió hacia la tabla sacándola con mas dificultad aun...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¿Qué demonios quieres decir? Lord Voldemort ¿esta involucrado? -pregunto desafiante.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! -dijo burlón- ahora solo falta la orden y...  
  
Draco esperaba la frase.  
  
-Esperaremos a que responda -se cruzo de brazos y se sentó.  
  
-¿No me va a soltar hasta que regrese la carta? -pregunto enojado.  
  
-Sí y no -dijo haciendo una mueca escalofriante mientras sonreía malévolamente.  
  
-¿Qué demonios es eso de sí y no? -pregunto colmado.  
  
-Si te dejare ir, pero No con este recuerdo. -dijo sonriendo aun- -conjuro levantando su varita- ¡¡Obliviate!!  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron, divisando una habitación oscura, las cortinas verde aterciopelado no dejaban pasar la luz, todo era silencio y oscuridad. Se giro a la izquierda, ahí estaba Elizabeth dormida y tapada con la colcha verde moho. Frunció el cejo. ¿Qué demonios hacia ella en su cama? Se habían peleado ¿no? Además ya ni siquiera la tocaba, ni la besaba. Se sentó y miró que él también estaba desnudo, al igual que ella, ¿lo habían hecho?  
  
-Dotts... -susurro tomándole el hombro y estrujándoselo suavemente- despierta.  
  
La chica se acomodo, dándole la espalda a Draco.  
  
-Dotts... -repitió enojado- ¡sal de mi cama! -la empujo repentinamente, haciendo que la chica cayese en el suelo.  
  
-No era necesario... -dijo la chica adormilada- ¿qué pasa?  
  
-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? -pregunto enojado.  
  
-Estaba dormida, si no mal recuerdo -dijo sarcástica, volviéndose a acostar- te amo... -le robó un beso rápidamente y se abrazó de Draco.  
  
-¿Qué demonios te pasa? -pregunto levantándose y tomando sus boxers- ¡sal de aquí! ¡Lárgate!  
  
-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me gritas? -pregunto la Ravenclaw sorprendida- Ayer me dijiste que me amabas y querías empezar de cero.  
  
-¡Yo jamás tendré una relación contigo! ¡Me das asco! -grito poniéndoselos- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Lárgate!  
  
Elizabeth lo miró confundida, y tomo su blusa, se empezó a vestir, sollozando en silencio.  
  
-¡Te quieres callar! -grito colmado por tales sollozos- ¡me esta empezando a doler la cabeza!  
  
-Lo... lo siento -dijo quitándose las lagrimas.-Draco...  
  
-Malfoy -dijo enojado.  
  
-Malfoy... -sollozo apenada- ¿por qué te gusta hacerme sufrir... que te hice?  
  
Draco se levanto de la cama, amarrándose bien la corbata- No recuerdo nada -dijo secamente- no sé ni como estoy aquí, desnudo contigo.  
  
-Después de que discutimos... volviste mas tarde... -la chica reprimió un sollozo, trago saliva y continuo- dijiste que te arrepentías de todo... que habías dejado a Granger por mí... ¡y te creí! -grito desesperada- me tomaste... hiciste todo conmigo... por favor... déjame en paz... ya no me busques... ya no me uses -dijo dejándose caer al suelo, arrodillándose- te lo pido, deja de hacerme daño.  
  
Draco la miro con pena y a la vez con el cejo fruncido, demostrando confusión. Sonrió de repente y dijo sarcásticamente- me das lastima, Dotts -dijo malévolamente.  
  
Sus ojos azules se humedecieron mas, el iris era más borroso y sus lagrimas bajaron por su blanca y pecosita mejilla- ¡Déjame en paz! -dijo estrujando su túnica- ¡déjame vivir! ¡Déjame ser feliz con otra persona!  
  
-¿Y qué todo Hogwarts piense que me pusiste el cuerno? Ni lo sueñes -dijo subiéndose los pantalones- Mira, no tengo la culpa de que seas una ingenua, una fácil, una tonta -dijo dando un pequeño salto para acomodarse los pantalones- no sé de que hablas aun, no recuerdo nada. Y si sabías que no eres nada para mí, porque si recuerdo la pelea, ¿por qué te vuelves a humillar, Dotts? -se abrocho el cinturón y sonrió- A mi parecer, eres una masoquista.  
  
Elizabeth lo miro con odio. Se subió la falda y con una rapidez se la abrochó y salió del dosel.  
  
-¿Adónde crees que vas? -pregunto caminando hacia ella- si uno de los Slytherins te ve...  
  
-¡No me dirán nada! Ayer dijiste que si alguien nos interrumpía o molestaba, les darías su último golpe antes de morir -la chica se limpio las lagrimas que habían caído cuando grito y salió de la habitación.  
  
-Demonios, ¿qué paso hoy? -pregunto poniéndose la sudadera- las 6:03 -dijo al verificar la hora- ¡Hermione! -dijo recordando su encuentro aquella tarde.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¡Dios santo! -grito la señora Promfrey al ver a Hermione sangrar- ponla por aquí -dijo apuntando hacia la cama más cercana.  
  
Ron corrió hacia la cama depositándola con delicadeza- ¡¿Estará bien?! -pregunto asustado.  
  
La enfermera le tomo el pulso, sintiéndolo débil- Señor Weasley salga de aquí.  
  
-¡No! -dijo enojado- ¡DIGAME, SI ESTARÁ BIEN!  
  
-¡No grite, señor Weasley! -la enfermera corrió hacia un pequeño botón del cual, al presionarlo, salieron miles de elfos domésticos- ¡revísenla y díganme el diagnostico! -ordeno aterrada, después se volteo hacia Ron y dijo enojada- ¿lo tengo que sacar a patadas?  
  
Ron miro por última vez a Hermione y salió asustado.  
  
-¡Va a estar bien! -se dijo tomándose la cabeza- no puede morir... no aun... no sin mí... -se fue sentando en la pared de la enfermería.  
  
Minutos después, llegaron algunos profesores. La que se veía mas preocupada era la profesora McGonagall, la cual, tenía una mano en el corazón mientras corría.  
  
-¡Señor Weasley! ¿Qué ha pasado? Ella no... -dijo esperanzada- no lo hizo... ¿o sí?  
  
Ron la miro, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas... -sí... lo hizo.  
  
La profesora McGonagall lo miro horrorizada- ¡Popy, soy yo! -dijo tocando la puerta.  
  
Tiempo después la enfermera abrió, las manos y el vestido lo tenía embarrado de sangre y con un semblante de preocupación e impresión en su rostro reflejaba que nada estaba saliendo bien.  
  
-Entren -dijo con tristeza.  
  
Ron se levanto de un salto y espero a que el profesor Dumbledore entrara.  
  
-Usted no, Señor Weasley -dijo este- usted y yo, tenemos que hablar.  
  
Ron frunció el cejo- de... de acuerdo -tartamudeo sorprendido.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Draco corría por entre los pasillos, buscándola.  
  
"¿Dónde diablos estará?" Se pregunto preocupado "¿y sí... ?... Pues si hice eso con Dotts... tal vez Hermione lo vio y se enojo... no lo creo... ella sabe que la amo" pensó doblando una esquina "¿Dónde demonios estas, Hermione?  
  
Draco diviso a Harry en el fondo del pasillo. Camino hacia él pensando que decir. "Solamente le diré que busco a la prefecta... eso es todo" dijo nervioso.  
  
-Eh... Potter -dijo arrastrando las sílabas.  
  
Harry volteo, rápidamente su cara se transformo en una de odio intenso. Draco frunció el cejo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, hurón? -pregunto empujándolo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Potter? -pregunto enojado, retrocediendo.  
  
-¿Ya te hartaste de Hermione, o ya estas satisfecho de molestar? -pregunto empujándolo de nuevo.  
  
-¿De qué demonios hablas? -pregunto nervioso, aunque su semblante no lo demostraba.  
  
-De que ya sé que tú y Granger son amantes -dijo empujándolo- ¿Dónde quedo la sangre? ¿Enterrado en tu culo? -pregunto con un semblante burlón y odioso.  
  
-¡Mira, Potter! -dijo deteniéndose y empujándolo también- No tengo porque cojerme a Granger si tengo a Dotts, así que cierra tu bocota, cara rajada -dijo furioso.  
  
-Ah, ¿tienes para elegir? -pregunto sonriendo burlonamente- ¿quién coge mejor de las dos? Dotts tiene unas piernas... -dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de odio de Draco- y Granger... ni hablar... ¿esta buena, no?  
  
-¿Qué traes contra mí, Potter? ¿Envidia? -pregunto enojado.  
  
-No -dijo con sorna- por favor, es admirable tu labor. De puto. -dijo empujándolo.  
  
Draco había aguantado lo primero, pero esto era demasiado. Se abalanzo sobre Harry y lo jalo por la cabeza, haciendo que Harry quedase con la mitad del cuerpo en suspensión. Draco aprovecho y lo pateo en el estomago, haciendo que Harry cayera al suelo.  
  
-¡¿Qué dijiste, Potter? No oí bien -dijo desafiándolo- ¿Qué soy un qué?  
  
-Un maldito... puto... cabrón -dijo respirando agitadamente- ¿te lo repito?  
  
Draco lo miro con más odio y corrió hacia él, Harry lo esquivo rápidamente y le puso el pie, haciendo que Draco cayese dolorosamente al piso, pegándose en el mentón.  
  
-¿Por qué no de plano te coges a la profesora Sprout? Tiene experiencia -dijo riendo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.  
  
-Por lo menos lo uso, Potter. Tu te tienes que masturbar hasta con tu escoba -dijo riendo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que corría por su boca- ¿por eso te gusta el quidditch, no? Se siente bien el palo en otro.  
  
Harry lo miró con odio- ¿crees que necesito un palo para sentirme bien? -pregunto frunciendo el cejo- no soy como tú, que lo haces hasta con Crabbe y Goyle, ¿por eso son tan inseparables, no? -pregunto riendo.  
  
Draco se acerco corriendo y lo embistió con fuerza hacia la pared, dándole cabezazos fuertes a Harry. Este respiraba agitadamente, de repente lo pateo en donde no se debe... Harry aprovecho el dolor de la entrepierna de Draco para darle un golpazo en la cara, rompiéndole completamente la nariz.  
  
-Ya te deje sin hijos -dijo sonriendo mientras miraba como se revolcaba de dolor- pobre Granger y Dotts, te van a dejar si no te lo operas -le recomendó riendo.  
  
-¡Vete a la verga! -grito con dolor.  
  
Harry salió corriendo mientras Draco lo miraba con odio- ¿Qué miran estúpidos? -pregunto levantándose con dolor. Se tomo la nariz torpemente- ¡¡AHHH!! -grito con dolor.  
  
Empezó a caminar hacia la enfermería, mientras cojeaba por los pasillos... no sabría... si sería la última vez... que lo haría... o no...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Pobre Draco! Pero... Harry siempre ha sido mi héroe jejeje, por eso lo puse a él. Perdón por las groserías, pero a veces son necesarias para expresar bien el enojo y todo eso. Si arruine alguna mente, lo siento. Lo advertí en el capitulo anterior. Que si querían le podían parar ahí y leer el final cuando lo publique. Bueno ¡Feliz Año y se bañan! ¿Ok? Jajaja no es cierto.  
  
Ah por cierto, no sé si algunos conozcan qué es eso de poner los cuernos pues... en México (no sé si en otro país también) Es cuando te engañan, un modismo jejeje. Por alguna duda ¡dejen reviews!  
  
Aios! 


	15. Capitulo XV

-Maldito, Potter. Me las va a pagar -repetía furioso mientras caminaba por los pasillos que se dirigían a la enfermería.  
  
Caminaba verdaderamente enojado, se tomaba la nariz con mucha delicadeza mientras que con su corbata se limpiaba torpemente la nariz. Los alumnos del colegio lo veían con asombro, miedo, curiosidad e inclusive sorna, aunque solo algunos de Slytherin.  
  
Al llegar por fin a ese pasillo vio como algunos profesores entraban a la enfermería y Dumbledore "el viejo chiflado" como le llaman los Slytherins, se llevaba a Weasley. Camino sigilosamente, intentando perderse entre las sombras, cuando finalmente se alejaron, caminó hacia la puerta. Pego el oído y escucho algo realmente terrible.  
  
-¡Dios Santo! -oyó el grito de la profesora McGonagall- ¡Cuándo a ocurrido esto! Dios mío.  
  
-Señorita Granger, ¿cuándo, cómo, dónde? -pregunto la chillona vocecilla del profesor Flitwick.  
  
-La trajo el señor Weasley, hace pocos minutos, le hemos controlado la hemorragia, pero no dudara mucho, hay que llevarla al Hospital San Mungo lo antes posible -dijo pasando su mirada desesperada por Hermione hasta los profesores.  
  
Por afuera, los ojos de Malfoy se desorbitaron y se intento controlar para no tirar la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué opina profesor Dumbledore? -pregunto McGonagall volviéndose- ¿y el profesor?  
  
-Se llevo a Weasley, al parecer a hablar con él -dijo la fría voz de Snape.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo se podrá controlar la hemorragia? -pregunto McGonagall.  
  
-Unas... 48 horas o menos -dijo la enfermera con un semblante preocupado- aunque habra derrames pequeños, cuando despierte se podría romper el hechizo -dijo con preocupación.  
  
-Pues le haré un encantamiento para que no despierte -dijo el profesor Flitwick  
  
De repente tocaron la puerta.  
  
-¡La enfermería esta cerrada! -grito Promfrey enojada.  
  
-Me rompieron la nariz -susurro Malfoy  
  
Snape corrió hacia la puerta y miro a los profesores, ellos asintieron.  
  
Malfoy entró con la corbata en su nariz, moretones y pequeñas aberturas en la cara.  
  
-Pase señor Malfoy -dijo la enfermera caminando hacia él- ¿otra pelea?  
  
-Yo no la empecé, lo juro. Potter llego de repente y me golpeo sin explicación -dijo mientras veía como la enfermera le quitaba la corbata de la nariz y se la inspeccionaba con la vista.  
  
Malfoy no se preocupaba por su nariz sino por Hermione, si giro un poco pero los profesores la tapaban.  
  
-Lo que vea en este cuarto, no lo divulgara afuera, señor Malfoy. Y me asegurare de eso al salir -camino hacia su oficina, Malfoy se volvió completamente.  
  
-Es Granger -dijo una voz fría y cercana- se corto las venas ¿puedes creerlo? -le susurro malévolamente.  
  
Malfoy se volvió mirándolo con ira-Y ¿cree que eso me importa?.  
  
-Por si acaso -susurro para después caminar a la cama de Hermione.  
  
-Imbécil -susurro enojado.  
  
-Le dolerá un poco pero será necesario -dijo la enfermera mientras se acercaba con algodón.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Señor Weasley... ¿ha notado como los imanes se pegan al juntarlos? -pregunto un viejo con una barba gigante que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.  
  
-¿Eh? -pregunto Ron confundido-... bueno sí -dijo como si fuese obvio.  
  
-Y ¿me podría él por qué? -pregunto caminando por los terrenos, mientras miraba a los pinos moverse con el viento.  
  
-¿Por los iones negativos? -pregunto inseguro.  
  
-Y son atraídos por...  
  
-Los positivos -dijo con claridad.  
  
-Si estuviésemos en clase, serian 10 puntos para Gryffindor, Señor Weasley -sonrió Dumbledore mirándolo como si fuese un hijo.  
  
-Llámeme Ron, por favor -dijo riendo.  
  
-Y usted, Albus, y dígame de tú.  
  
-Usted... digo, tú también -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Cómo le decía, los imanes se atraen por ser negativos y positivos... ¿en que cree que relaciono esto con su vida? -pregunto caminando lentamente.  
  
-¿En Hermione y yo?  
  
Dumbledore levanto una ceja- ¿eso cree?  
  
-Pues... Hermione y yo somos distintos... nos gustan diferentes cosas y eso -dijo inseguro.  
  
-No hablo de gustos -dijo sonriendo- sino de géneros. Tú sabes, como de diferentes "bandos", por así decirlo.  
  
-¿Habla de Hermione y Malfoy? -pregunto algo molesto.  
  
Dumbledore le sonrió y miro hacia el lago- ¿Nunca te has preguntando cuál es el enemigo del calamar? -pregunto de repente.  
  
Ron frunció el cejo- ¿el hombre?  
  
-Exactamente -dijo sonriendo- el hombre es el enemigo de todo animal, e incluso nuestros enemigos son hombres, Ron, ¿por qué crees que la señorita Granger haya terminando la relación entre ella y el señor Malfoy?  
  
Ron se quedó pensando- ¿Por qué ya no se aman? ¿Por qué se hartaron? No lo sé, jamás le he preguntado.  
  
-Solo le diré Señor Weasley que... el amor entre dos jóvenes puede llegar a mucho si en verdad se aman, algunas veces, ni la muerte los separa. Aunque me he fijado que... siempre hay enemigos que pueden... intentar... destruirla, argumentando falsos testimonios o cualquier falsedad.  
  
Dicho esto los dos se quedaron callados, caminaron por los pasillos. Ron no había entendido bien lo que Dumbledore había querido decir... "¿Hermione tenía un enemigo... o lo tiene?" Se cuestionaba mientras llegaban por fin a la enfermería.  
  
-Malfoy... -dijo Ron desafiante mientras veía al Slytherin salir del cuarto.  
  
-Weasley -dijo sonriente- profesor Dumbledore -dijo con una ligera inclinación de respeto- Buenas tardes.  
  
Ron frunció el cejo "solo es educado con los maestros, genial"  
  
-Buenas, señor Malfoy -dijo Dumbledore saludando y entrando después a la enfermería.  
  
Ron se quedó afuera. No iba a lograr que lo dejaran pasar, así que con paso lento se encamino a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
-Quédate quieto -le pedía Ginny a Harry mientras le intentaba curar el labio.  
  
-Pero me las va pagar, au, ¿qué diablos me estas poniendo, Ginny? -pregunto Harry adolorido.  
  
-Alcohol, pero si te quedaras quieto seria mas rápida la curación -se volvió para mojar un poco mas el algodón.  
  
-Pero me arde -lloriqueo con dolor.  
  
-Te has enfrentado a muchas criaturas y ¿no puedes aguantar un poco de dolor? -pregunto Ginny incrédula.  
  
-Cuando me lastiman, no lo siento mucho, estoy mas preocupado por destruirlo -dijo con orgullo.  
  
-Si, si -dijo acercando mas el algodón al labio de Harry- vaya trancazos que se dieron.  
  
-Le fue peor a Malfoy, le rompí la nariz -dijo Harry sonriendo orgullosamente.  
  
-Que no te muevas -le repitió enojada.  
  
Harry le tomó la mano y le quito el algodón- mejor yo, gracias.  
  
-Como quieras -dijo Ginny enfadada.  
  
-Mejor ponme las gasas, que ha esas no les sé -dijo riendo mientras se aplicaba el algodón.  
  
Ginny empezó a cortar pequeños pedazos mientras sentía una mirada.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto mirando a Harry.  
  
-Nada -dijo nervioso- solo me encargaba que las cortaras bien -dijo sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
-Lo siento, señor Potter. Traeré la regla -dijo levantándose.  
  
-¿Cómo crees? -pregunto tomándola del brazo y sentándola.  
  
Ginny rió y empezó a cortar más. Sintió la mirada de nuevo pero esta vez no se volteo a ver.  
  
-¿Cuentas las pecas que tengo o qué? -pregunto Ginny riendo.  
  
-No -dijo nervioso.  
  
-¿Entonces porque no me quitas la mirada? -pregunto sonrojándose un poco.  
  
-No... -Harry trago saliva-... no... puedo evitarlo.  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos con asombro mirando a Harry, este había agachado la cabeza aplastando con fuerza el algodón para concentrarse en el dolor, no en el terrible problema que se estaba metiendo "¡le estoy insinuado cosas a la hermana de mi mejor amigo!" Se reprendió.  
  
Ginny sentía como la temperatura se elevaba por todo su cuerpo, sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo intenso y su pulso latía con fuerza.  
  
-Lo siento... no quise -dijo levantando la vista, pero se callo rápidamente al momento en el que Ginny Weasley le capturo los labios, los oprimió con fuerza mientras este le tomaba la cara quitándole pequeños mechones rojos de la cara, Ginny aparto su labio inferior para oprimir con mas intensidad otra parte de los labios de Harry, así empezó el beso, tímido, muy tímido, solo contacto de labios temblorosos y nerviosos aunque deseosos de seguir así, unidos.  
  
-Harry, Hermione... -Ron se quedó con la boca abierta... ¡¡su única hermana se estaba bazuqueando con su mejor amigo!!- ¡que diablos esta pasando aquí! -dijo enrojeciendo de ira.  
  
Los dos Gryffindors se separaron con solo oír el "Hermione". Ginny y Harry se miraron y enrojecieron, el segundo camino hacia su amigo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con Hermione? -dijo nervioso y mirándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
Ron lo miró con irá- ¡¡te estas BESANDO con MI hermana!! -grito furioso.  
  
Ginny guardo todo y tomo el maletín- al día siguiente se cicatrizará, Harry, solamente no muevas mucho las heridas ni te las toques, adiós -dijo nerviosamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero su hermano, mas listo, cerro la puerta.  
  
-No te vas hasta que oiga explicaciones.  
  
-Pues estaba curando a Harry...  
  
-...mira me puso venditas...  
  
-...tenia el labio roto...  
  
-...y le rompí la nariz...  
  
-¡¡ALTO!! -grito Ron enojado- No hablen al mismo tiempo, haber tú -dijo apuntando a Harry.  
  
-Ginny me estaba curando... porque me pelee con Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué te peleaste con quién? -pregunto Ron sorprendido.  
  
-Te estaba defendiendo -dijo Harry enojado- le rompí la nariz y pues... ya vez que él no pelea mal -dijo apuntándose las heridas.  
  
-Y pensaste que con besar a mi hermana ¿te curarías no? Que buen remedio, te felicito -dijo Ron enojado.  
  
-Paso de repente hermano -dijo Ginny sonrojadísima.  
  
-Tú ni hables, cuando le cuente a mamá...  
  
-¡No, por lo que más quieras no! -suplicó la pelirroja con un gesto verdaderamente que daba lastima.  
  
-No seas así, Ron -dijo Harry empujando un poco a su amigo, en forma de amistad- además, Ginny ya esta grande ¿no crees que... ?  
  
-¡Es mi hermana! Sea grande o no, es mi hermana, además tiene 15 años, Harry, ¡15 AÑOS! Aun no es edad para...  
  
-Que cruel, Ron -dijo Ginny a punto de llorar- si le dices a mamá te juro que no te volveré a hablar -dicho esto, esquivo a su hermano y salió del cuarto.  
  
-Algún día va a crecer -dijo Harry sentándose en el baúl de Seamus Finnigan.  
  
-Pero ese día aun no llega -dijo Ron con sarcasmo- y mientras este así, que ningún chico se le acerque ¡ni tú!  
  
-Fue un beso inocente -dijo Harry apenado- además... sabes que no jugaría con ella.  
  
-¡No me digas que estas enamorado de ella! -dijo Ron sorprendido, asustado y enfadado.  
  
-Bueno... un poco... es una niña muy tierna y es bonita -dijo apenado- pero mejor dime que querías decirme de Hermione.  
  
Ron lo miró con una gran tristeza, su cara cambio de sorprendido, asustado y enfadado al triste.  
  
-¿Tan malo es? -pregunto Harry preocupado.  
  
Ron se sentó en su cama y le empezó a relatar sobre lo que Hermione había hecho...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Nuevo romance, les juro que nunca había hecho un Harry & Ginny, ¿por qué?, No sé, no me llama mucho la atención esa pareja, y menos había hecho un Ron & Hermione, por si no lo había mencionado, realmente estoy logrando mucho jejeje.  
  
Me tarde un poco, pero aquí esta, ya pronto habrá final y no sé si con Voldemort o una sorpresa ¿ustedes que opinan? Mándeme sus reviews y lo sabré, tengo dos finales buenos pero es difícil elegir. Bueno, que tengan un feliz fin de semana y sigan leyendo mi fanfic.  
  
¡¡YA QUIERO VER LA TERCERA PELÍCULA!! (Lo siento, lo quería gritar desde hace mucho)  
  
AiOs! 


	16. Capitulo XVI

17 - PREMONICIONES  
  
"Draco..." Sus piernas no respondían "¡Draco!" ¿Por qué parecía que no salía nada de su boca? Miro alrededor: únicamente oscuridad. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?, Entonces sucedió de nuevo, Harry era aventado desde un extremo, cayendo dolorosamente en el suelo, los lentes de su amigo habían caído mas atrás y se habían roto. ¡Hermione intentaba correr pero parecía que ella solo observaba! Esto ya había sucedió mas de tres veces pero parecía la real.  
  
-¡... ! –intento pero nada salió de sus labios- ¡... !  
  
"¿Quién es?" Una persona se acerco al cuerpo, le tomo el pulso pero nada, esta "sombra", por así decirlo, abrazo a Harry y le empezó a acariciar la cara, muchas lagrimas caían pero la persona seguía arrodillada junto a Harry. Se acerco a su cara y beso sus labios...  
  
"¿Un sollozo?" Era el único sonido que había oído en donde estaba "¿Estoy en un sueño?" Hermione tomo todas sus fuerzas y trato de hablar, no paso nada.  
  
"Una caricia" Alguien le estaba acariciando la mejilla a ella, Hermione reconocía perfectamente ese contacto: Draco Malfoy.  
  
¡Quería tomarle la mano y besársela! Pero no podía, estaba inmóvil. Intento de nuevo tomando sus energías de por lo menos mover la mano... y lo logro "¿se abran dado cuenta?" Pensó con preocupación.  
  
-¡¡Madame Pomfrey, movio un dedo!! –grito la voz de su amado.  
  
Se oyeron pasos, le tomaron el brazo y tomaron su muñeca. "¡Ábranme los ojos!"  
  
-¿Iba a despertar? –oyó con preocupación a su amado.  
  
-Si... tal vez lo haga.  
  
"¡Lo haría si me abriera los ojos!" Pensó con irritación.  
  
Y milagrosamente Madame Pomfrey se los abrió, comprobándolos. Hermione vio todo borroso pero con ello todos los músculos de su cuerpo volvieron a la vida.  
  
-¡Hermione! –grito con emoción.  
  
Hermione cerro los ojos, era agotador lo que pasaba.  
  
-¿Señorita Granger? –pregunto volviéndole a levantar el párpado- ha despertado, quedese acostada –dijo antes de ir a su oficina.  
  
Volvió a sentir la cálida caricia de Draco, abrió lentamente los ojos, ahí estaba, parecía un ángel, o más bien, el sol le daba aires de ángel: Su cabello claro platinado, su tez pálida y una bata en blanco; se veía hermoso.  
  
-Por fin despiertas, Bella Durmiente –sonrió quitándole algunos mechones de la cara.  
  
-Draco... –suspiro con alegría- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡¿Dónde esta Harry?!  
  
-¿Potter? No lo sé, no lo he visto en días, ha de estar en su sala común –levanto una ceja- ¿no preguntaras por mí, verdad? –pregunto sonriendo sarcásticamente.  
  
Hermione rió un poco y le tomo la mano- ¿cómo te ha ido sin mí?  
  
-¿Quieres la verdad? Mal –sonrió apretándole los dedos suavemente- ya no tengo a quién molestar.  
  
Hermione rió un poco y agrego- ¿entonces solo para eso me quieres?  
  
-Claro que no, mas bien, ya se me olvido besar –dijo acercándose a sus labios y rozándolos con cuidado para después empezar a besarse.  
  
-A mí se me hace que no –dijo Hermione abriendo lentamente los ojos para ver la cabellera de Draco alejarse.  
  
-Bien, señorita Granger –dijo Madame Pomfrey con malos ojos después de haber visto el intento beso, según ella- debe descansar, le daré unos medicamentos, su herida esta cicatrizando aun pero necesita aun de esa venda, no se toque ni nada.  
  
Hermione asintió mientras veía como le insertaban una aguja en la mano, dando exactamente a la vena.  
  
-Gracias –saludo Hermione.  
  
-Le traeré la comida en unos minutos, los elfos ya han de estar preparándola.  
  
-Sí, gracias.  
  
Madame Pomfrey se fue no sin antes darle una miradita de desconfianza a Draco.  
  
-Haber, platícame eso de "tu cortada" –dijo sentándose al lado.  
  
Hermione se tapo la cara con las manos, suspirando largamente, quito sus dedos que ocultaban sus ojos y sonrió.  
  
-Pareces un ángel.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no me cambies de tema –sonrió impaciente.  
  
Hermione se tapo los ojos con los dedos, después quito las manos y suspiro de nuevo.  
  
-Tenía problemas, estaba deprimida y no sé, se me hizo fácil.  
  
-¿Y no te importe? –pregunto recargándose en la silla y cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Claro que sí, pero era lo mejor, así nadie moriría por mi culpa.  
  
Draco fijo sus ojos en ella y se inclino en la cama, cerca de su cara.  
  
-Jamás debes de culparte por eso, tú no mataras a nadie, de eso me encargare yo. A Snape le tengo unas ganas...  
  
-Draco... –dijo Hermione tomándole la mano, como implorando que se detuviera- por mí ha muerto gente inocente, hice lo correcto.  
  
-Hermione ¿qué diablos dices? Tú no has matado a nadie, que te hayan amenazado de eso, tú no tienes la culpa...  
  
-¡Si la tengo! En primera, sabía que entre tú y yo no podía ser y habría consecuencias y gracias a mí... ¡tu madre murió! –dijo agachando la cabeza, su voz se entrecortaba conforme la oración avanzaba- por mí, tu madre ya no esta aquí.  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendido.  
  
-Los mortífagos me pidieron que... eligiese a alguien, me forzaron ¡me amenazaron con matar a otros! Yo no quería, no pensé que lo fuesen a hacer. Porque tu padre me dio a elegir y supuse que... –su voz se corto aun más y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- si elegía a tu madre, Lucius no lo permitiría pero lo hizo, ¡me obligo a matarla! Yo nunca... yo no... quería.  
  
La chica no podía mirar a Draco a la cara, se limpiaba con dificultad las lagrimas y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le pego de repente.  
  
-Entonces mi padre la mató, no tú –murmuro Draco para ella- sé que jamás harías eso.  
  
Hermione levanto la vista y se encontró con esos grises ojos que la miraban con cariño.  
  
-Eso ya lo sabía o más bien, lo suponía. Mi padre jamás llevaba a mi madre a las juntas o ritos mortífagos, supuse... jamás lo creí capaz –dijo pensativo- pero tú no tienes porque tener esas culpas, Hermione.  
  
-¡Pero por mí murió! ¡Yo elegí! –grito nerviosa.  
  
-Claro que no, esos mortífagos no tienen a nadie, solo a ellos y ese sangre sucia de Voldemort –dijo con repugnancia- además... aunque tú la hubieses matado, es algo que ya paso y no me importa realmente, no les debo nada a lo que le llamaba familia.  
  
-No quiero que tengas rencores –dijo implorante- te extrañe mucho.  
  
-Y yo aun más, te amo.  
  
Malfoy le tomo la cara con tal delicadeza que a Hermione, las yemas de los dedos de Malfoy, le hicieron cosquillas, suavemente se aprisiono de sus labios y los presiono con cuidado como si se fuesen a romper, lentamente hacia movimientos placenteros y delicados conforme las caricias de Hermione le llenaban el arma, ¿cuántas noches esperando ese momento, en el que despertase y se besaran como lo hacían en ese momento? Para los dos ese beso fue el más tierno que habían tenido nunca, se notaba que se extrañaban y necesitaban. Draco derramo una lagrima que rápidamente animo al otro ojo para que derramara otro, ¡Dios! Anhelaba tanto ese momento que aquello parecía un sueño.  
  
Rato después llego el elfo.  
  
-¡Dubby! –sonrió Hermione con emoción- ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!  
  
-Señorita Granger, Dubby sabía que estaba mejor –sonrió con nerviosismo mientras ponía la bandeja en la mesa y se la acercaba a Hermione- Amo Malfoy –inclino con miedo el elfo.  
  
-Eres el elfo rebelde que se escapo ¿verdad? –pregunto con repugnancia.  
  
-¡Draco! –dijo Hermione dándole un codazo- gracias a Dobby, Harry sigue vivo –sonrió recordando las extrañas "ayudaditas" que Dobby le ofrecía a Harry.  
  
Dobby se sonrojo y de repente se puso serio- Harry Potter ha ido en busca Señor Oscuro –dijo en murmuro- Dubby recuerda haberlo visto días atrás... iba con dos pelirrojos.  
  
-¿De qué hablas Dobby? –pregunto Hermione dejando la cuchara- ¿Harry fue a buscar a el que no debe ser nombrado?  
  
-Dobby piensa eso, porque no se ha vuelto a ver –dijo arrugándose la ropa.  
  
-Con razón no he visto a Potter –dijo Draco despreocupado.  
  
-¡Draco esto es serio! Harry... bueno, si lo creo capaz –dijo mirando su comida- ¿hace cuanto que se fueron?  
  
-Dubby supone unos dos o tres días atrás. Dobby no sabe a donde fueron, solo los vio salir del castillo, Dobby no pudo detenerlos porque entraron al Bosque Prohibido.  
  
-¡QUE! –grito Hermione sorprendida y asustada- ¡vamos hay que ir! –dijo moviendo la mesa y intentando sacar sus pies.  
  
-Eh, eh, eh, ¿adónde crees que vas? –pregunto Draco sosteniéndola- estas enferma ¿recuerdas?  
  
-¡Y eso que! Harry esta en peligro, presiento algo –dijo testaruda mientras intentaba bajar los pies.  
  
-¿Y tú herida? No ha cicatrizado por completo, además, no podemos confiar en ese elfo, tal vez Potter aun anda en su sala común.  
  
-Yo si le creo a Dobby –dijo Hermione de repente, poniendo su cabeza a poco distancia de la de Draco- no me importan mis heridas, por favor.  
  
Draco la miro con pena, por supuesto que quería complacerla y hacerla feliz ¡pero no de ese modo! Después miro al elfo que aun arrugaba su ropa.  
  
-Esperemos unos días más, si se empieza a sospechar de eso y si no te visitan, iremos todos al bosque prohibido –dicho esto se sentó resignada.  
  
-Gracias –sonrió cálidamente su novia mientras ella le tomaba la mano.  
  
-Solo lo hago por ti –gruño cruzándose de brazos.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¡¡CUIDADO HARRY!! –grito Ron sujetándose el brazo sangriento.  
  
La cola del basilisco golpeo fuertemente a Harry, este salió volando unos 7 metros de ahí. Inconsciente.  
  
-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!! –se oyó el peor grito de dolor y terror que los oídos de Ron habían escuchado.  
  
-¡¡Ginny no vayas!! –grito intentando alcanzarla pero su pierna y su brazo apenas lo dejaban caminar, cayo con debilidad viendo como su hermana corría hacia Harry.  
  
El basilisco estaba totalmente confundido, Harry había dado en el blanco, sus ojos, el perfecto hechizo que hizo que miles de rocas filosas le cayesen encima.  
  
-¡Harry! –grito la chica pelirroja arrodillándose- Harry, ¡Dios santo! –le tomo el pulso con nerviosismo- aun estas vivo, Harry... –la chica lo abrazó con ternura- te amo, Harry – se separo un poco y beso sus labios despacio- claro que acepto ser tu novia... por siempre –respondió algo tarde pero consiente de que Harry lo oyera.  
  
-¡¡Ginny!! –grito con desesperación su hermano- ¡quítate!  
  
Ron se levanto con furia y corría de un lado, aun con su mano en la herida de su brazo izquierdo.  
  
-¡Mobiliarbus! –apunto a las rocas que siguieron cayendo sobre el débil basilisco; y por fin llego con su hermana- ¿esta bien?  
  
-Si –sollozo débilmente- ¡Férula! –susurro para que después varias vendas aparecieran en el brazo de Ron- ¿cómodo?  
  
-Sí, gracias. Harry... ¿no tiene ningún hueso roto? –pregunto preocupado, arrodillándose.  
  
-Espero que no, aun no se le hincha nada –la chica se quitó algunas lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.  
  
-Tranquila –la abrazo con el brazo sano- todo saldrá bien.  
  
-Casi lo mata, Ron, no debimos venir –sollozo rompiendo el llanto- debimos esperarnos.  
  
-Los mortífagos casi atacan Hogwarts y ya casi matamos al basilisco, es mas, creo que ya esta muerto –pensó con sorna- nos refugiaremos en la cueva de nuevo, mañana saldremos a primera hora. Ah y revisemos a Harry. Si sigue mal, volveremos al castillo.  
  
Ginny asintió tomándole la mano a Harry.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Sé que no debí tardarme tanto pero he tenido problemillas y además de que no tenia ideas fijas para escribir este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Para los fans de mi otro fanfic "¿Debió Pasar?" [D&Hr] No se preocupen, en una semana o media semana lo actualizo, tampoco tengo ideas fijas con ese, así que téngame paciencia. Y los fans de "Dejando la inocencia" [H&Hr] también espérenme, en ese si tengo ideas fijas pero falta escribirlas jejeje, estén al pendiente. Dejen reviews y cuídense.  
  
AiOs! 


	17. Capitulo XVII

Unos quejidos hicieron eco en la cueva. Alguien se estaba despertando.  
  
-Ginny... –susurro buscándola- ¿dónde estas?  
  
Ginny despertó de repente, muy nerviosa, no había tenido un sueño muy lindo.  
  
-¡Harry! –grito emocionada- ¿estas bien, no te duele nada?  
  
-Sí –dijo intentando levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor le recorrió la columna vertebral completa- no, no estoy bien.  
  
-Recuéstate –susurro Ginny poniéndose a su lado- el basilisco te dio un golpe fuerte en la pared –dijo acariciándole la frente, quitándole los mechones color azabache.  
  
-¿Qué paso con él? –pregunto preocupado.  
  
-No te preocupes, Ron me confirmo que si estaba muerto, lo enterró entre las rocas –sonrió nerviosa-. Me preocupaste mucho.  
  
-Yo... no quería –dijo tomándole la mano a Ginny- no me moriría sin darte por lo menos un beso.  
  
Ginny sonrió nerviosa y se sonrojo.  
  
-¿Me darías el gusto, por favor? –pregunto tomándole la cara.  
  
-Pero... yo no sé...  
  
-Yo te enseño... –susurró Harry con una dulce sonrisa.  
  
Ginny asintió nerviosa, se fue acercando lentamente a los labios de Harry y, vacilando un poco, toco los de Harry y miles de sensaciones se desbordaron cuando los de Harry le contestaron de una forma muy dulce y placentera. Había sido muy pero muy diferente el primer beso que le dio Ginny a él, porque Harry no había correspondido y además estaba inconsciente, pero ahora que lo hacia, ¡se sentía en las nubes!  
Harry le acariciaba la cara con una delicadeza increíble, como si Ginny se fuese a romper con el contacto de sus manos con ella, le acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja y su suave lengua acariciaba la de ella.  
El beso la estaba dejando sin aliento, pero de ninguna manera quería terminar eso, así que separándose un poco, tomando algo de aire, volvió a los labios del niño que vivió y deleitándose de tan exquisitos besos y caricias se dejo llevar en aquel juego de dar y recibir que solo se comunicaba bucalmente, aquel descubrimiento había hecho ya una adicta a Ginny que sentía que si dejaba los labios de Harry ¡no viviría más! En cambio, a Harry solo le interesaba amarla, porque llevaba ya años queriéndole y por fin se había cumplido su deseo.  
  
-¿Pensaste en mi pregunta? –cuestionó Harry viendo como los ojos de Ginny se abrían lentamente.  
  
-Sí... y la respuesta es que sí, si quiero ser tu novia, Harry Potter –sonrió la chica nerviosa.  
  
-Siempre espere que este momento fuera un poco más romántico pero... sabía que algún día de estos te lo diría hacia que... au –dijo volviéndose a acostar.  
  
-No te levantes, solo dime qué es y dónde esta –pregunto feliz.  
  
-Esta en la bolsa izquierda –sonrió viendo a Ginny casi caerse por ir al bolsillo- ábrelo si quieres.  
  
-¿Qué es? –pregunto sonriente al ver una cajita negra aterciopelada.  
  
-Ábrelo...  
  
-¡¡Que hermosos!! –exclamo Ginny tomando una argolla dorada- ¿me la pones?  
  
-Con gusto –sonrió Harry tomando la mano de Ginny y pasándole la argolla cerca del dedo del medio, a la derecha (no me sé el nombre jejeje)- Virginia Molly Weasley, acépteme como su legitimo novio –dijo con voz muy masculina.  
  
-Acepto –sonrió la chica feliz.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________  
  
-¿Tú no sabes por donde se encuentra, Malfoy? –pregunto Hermione algo cansada.  
  
-Sí, papá me comentó que cerca del bosque prohibido, el Señor Tenebroso tenía su "guarida" por si quería atacar a Dumbledore. Sé perfectamente por donde.  
  
-¿Y este es el atajo? –pregunto agotada.  
  
-Sí, descansemos –dijo viendo a Hermione agotada- se nota que te estas muriendo –sonrió.  
  
-No me estoy muriendo –puntualizo- solo... hace mucho que no caminaba tantas distancias.  
  
-Te dije que usáramos la escoba, pero no me hiciste caso.  
  
-¡Nos iban a ver!  
  
-¿Qué no Potter tiene una capa invisible? –pregunto dejándose caer junto a Hermione.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto horrorizada.  
  
-Mi padre lo descubrió un día... solo eso me dijo –dijo mirando al cielo.  
  
-¡Esos despistados! –pensó Hermione en voz alta.  
  
Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y se acostó entre las hojas.  
  
-Aun me pregunto como es que te llegaste a enamorar de mí.  
  
Un silencio tranquilizante fue interrumpido por la brisa del viento, algunas hojas más cayeron y la chica giro su cabeza con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pensé que lo sabías...  
  
Draco levantó ligeramente la cabeza viendo como la chica tenía una sonrisa misteriosa y su cabello chocaba con sus mejillas algo coloradas.  
  
-No lo creo.  
  
Se recostó poniendo sus brazos en la nuca y miro mejor el cielo.  
  
-Creo que me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que me miraste... y tal vez nunca lo supe... o tal vez desde que me tocaste.  
  
Cerro sus ojos recordando aquel momento, una muy sonora cachetada le golpeo la mejilla mientras veía como Hermione Granger respiraba con dificultad roja de ira.  
  
-Cuando defendiste a tu querido Hagrid.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo y sonrió.  
  
-Lo tenías bien merecido.  
  
-Si... debo admitirlo –abrió los ojos y vio que ella lo observaba-. Aunque me gustan más tus besos.  
  
-Y a mí los tuyos...  
  
Hermione le planto un beso muy dulce del que duraron unos cuantos minutos así. Y así la Gryffindor repuso más fuerzas de las que necesitaba y volvió a continuar a paso veloz hacia la guarida del Señor Tenebroso.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________  
  
-Con cuidado, Harry –Ron cuidaba de su amigo mientras bajaban de la pedrosa colina- Ginny cuida esto –le ordeno dándole su varita.  
  
Ginny también cuidaba mucho de Harry y no por nada. Aquella mañana Ron los encontró muy entrados en un beso demasiado apasionado, aunque le daba algo de rabia saber que la boca de su hermana conocía ya miles de formas en las cuales comunicarse, estaba tranquilo que por lo menos su novio era maduro y sabía que podía confiar en él... aunque aun así le puso unas severas condiciones.  
  
-¿Adónde iremos ahora? –pregunto Ginny algo cansada y dándose aire.  
  
-Hay que salir de aquí –respondió Ron de inmediato.  
  
-¡No me iré de aquí sin matar a Voldemort!  
  
Los dos Weasley se estremecieron al oír el nombre.  
  
-Estas lastimado... –murmuro Ginny asustada.  
  
-Estoy bien, he recibido peores golpes.  
  
-No quiero que te pase nada –murmuro de nuevo apretando con firmeza la varita de Ron, quería llorar.  
  
-No quiero que te preocupes... mi único deseo desde hace años es vengar la muerte de mis padres de una vez por todas.  
  
Ginny no pudo evitarlo, para que no se notara, agacho la cabeza y una lágrima bajo por su mejilla.  
  
-No, por favor, no –imploro Harry poniéndose de pie y caminando lenta y dolorosamente hacia su novia-. No me gusta verte llorar.  
  
-¡Cómo quieres que no llore! Te has escapado milagrosamente en cinco ocasiones, el año pasado me dolió mucho cómo saliste de ese duelo, no te quiero ver así... no quiero ¡no quiero!  
  
-Si no lo busco yo, él lo hará y no quiero que averigüe que eres lo más valioso para mí y te use como carnada, ya lo ha hecho muchas veces y no quiero que... te pase algo.  
  
Ginny lo abrazo repentinamente, muy fuerte, Harry le respondió suavemente. Ron veía con algo de melancolía esa escena "Así que de esa forma debe comportarse un novio... sacrificando todo por ella... pero yo... soy una mierda"  
  
-Mejor hay que esperar a que... estés bien... –dijo Ginny separándose poco a poco de él, respirando agitadamente, quitándose las lagrimas y dándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Harry- ...a que te puedas mover mejor... así que hay que volver a Hogwarts.  
  
-No.  
  
Ginny lo miro nerviosa, las lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos y empezó a darle pequeños golpes en los hombros.  
  
-¡No me puedes hacer esto... tú... tú te tienes que venir conmigo!... ¡NO ME IRE SIN TI!  
  
-Si lo harás –dijo Harry tomándole la cara y besándole la frente la abrazo.  
  
-¿Por qué eres tan injusto? –murmuro reprimiendo sollozos- Jamás serás feliz si sigues con esta vida... yo te amo... y apenas... apenas nos hicimos y tú... te alejas de mí.  
  
-No me alejo de ti, te prometo volver... serás por quién luche en esta batalla... por ti llegare a Hogwarts, solo por ti.  
  
-Ay Harry, no –Ginny lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando y sollozando desconsoladamente.  
  
Se separo lentamente cubriéndole de besos toda la cara.  
  
-Te esperare... –dijo besándolo- en la sala común... donde siempre platicábamos... cumple... no me falles.  
  
-No lo haré.  
  
Ron se había alejado de ahí hace ya un buen tiempo, cuidando de que nadie viera o los espiará. Aunque en realidad, no quería ver eso, aquella escena jamás la había tenido él, en el que una chica le rogaba que no se fuera, que le rogara con sinceridad que se mantuviera con ella, que solo con él estaba a salvo... nadie. ¿Entonces por qué vivir? Ron arrugó su ropa con ira mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus pecosas mejillas.  
  
-Ron...  
  
-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas.  
  
-Quiero que vigiles por aquí mientras busco a unos threals para que lleven a Ginny al castillo.  
  
Harry también había llorado, sus ojos verdes temblaban de las lágrimas que tenía.  
  
-Claro, amigo.  
  
Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda y camino junto a Ginny.  
  
Ron se sentó en las piedras aun pensado.  
  
"Hermione jamás me amo, tal vez me quiso pero no era eso lo que yo quería. Siempre le robaba los besos... jamás me los dio voluntarios y si lo hizo, tal vez fue para encelar a Malfoy o demostrar que ya no lo amaba pero en sus labios sentía su fría lengua raspando la mía, sus labios me lastimaban y sus manos me aruñaban... ella jamás me dio un beso cariñoso, solo se los daba a él, a ese infeliz Malfoy que siempre tiene todo lo que yo quiero, siempre dejándome en vergüenza, a mí y a mi familia. Y... ahora que me doy cuenta, tal vez ya no la amo... más bien, la odio, por usarme... por lastimarme... por hacerme creer el dueño de ella, por amarla... por sí, aun lo sigo haciendo, aunque me duela, aunque me resista, aunque intente no pensar en ella, ahí esta ella, en el rincón más blanco y aun así el más negro de mi corazón"  
  
-¿Ron? ¿Eres tú?  
  
-¿Hermione?  
  
"Genial, ya estas hasta alucinándola"  
  
-¡Ron! Aquí.  
  
Ron giro la cabeza, ahí estaba Hermione con el cabello más alborotado que nunca y la ropa muy sucia, y junto a ella "¡Maldito!"  
  
-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –pregunto Ron algo impresionado.  
  
-Es una larga historia –sonrió Hermione- ¿dónde esta Harry?  
  
-Fue a llevar a Ginny a Hogwarts –desvió la mirada.  
  
-¡Hasta Hogwarts! –grito Hermione sorprendida.  
  
-No, fue a buscar threals, ya sabes.  
  
-Ah, bien. Y ¿qué a pasado?  
  
Ron les empezó a contar lo que había pasado viendo con gran odio como Draco abrazaba a Hermione y a la vez como Hermione sonreía o con solo hacer algún gesto.  
  
-¡¡QUE HARRY QUE!!  
  
-Shhh... –la calló Ron- él esta bien, no te preocupes. Solo que ahora no se quiere ir sin matar a Vol... tú sabes quién –dijo nervioso.  
  
-Y sigue de terco.  
  
-Él no esta aquí –informó Draco- sigue en Polonia.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Ron enojado.  
  
-Porque escuche a Snape la otra vez, imbécil –se levanto enojado.  
  
-Draco... Ron... –se levanto Hermione- aquí no, por favor.  
  
-¡Repítelo, Malfoy!  
  
-¡Imbécil, pobretón, marioneta de trapo!  
  
-¡Me las vas a pagar!  
  
Ron se lanzó encima de Malfoy, dándole unos golpes terribles que Hermione se tuvo que tapar los ojos.  
  
-¡Deténganse!  
  
Malfoy también empezó a golpearlo con fuerza, parecía una lucha de profesionales, puesto que de verdad se estaban lastimando seriamente.  
  
-¡Deténganse, por favor, Draco, Ron!  
  
Hermione empezó a llorar, busco con desesperación su varita.  
  
-¡¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!  
  
Grito sollozando.  
  
Los dos dejaron de moverse, sus piernas se juntaron al igual que sus brazos y cayeron al suelo.  
  
-¡¿Qué paso aquí?! –pregunto una voz a lo lejos.  
  
-¡Harry, ayúdame! –grito Hermione asustada.  
  
Harry llego corriendo viendo a Hermione llorando y a Ron y a Draco sangrando y petrificados.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hoa! Ya voy a terminar este como lo he hecho ya con tres fanfics, es que quiero hacer uno de CCS y de D/Hr por eso quiero despejar un poco todo esto, no les prometo un final wow con este ¿eh?... Bueno en realidad jamás hago finales Wow, aunque eso es lo que esperan muchos ( Pero gracias de todas formas por sus reviews y sigan leyendo.  
  
AiOs! 


	18. Capitulo XVIII

Después de aquel pleito, tan infantil para Hermione, a los dos se les separo. Lo que Draco había dicho anteriormente había convencido a Harry y Hermione, era verdad, Harry no había tenido un dolor de cicatriz ni habían ocurrido cosas extrañas por aquellos alrededores. Así pues, andando juntos, caminaron por el Bosque Prohibido. Habían caminado ya muchos kilómetros sin detenerse, hablando poco y mirando varias veces al cielo, verificando si aun no oscurecía.

-Deberíamos detenernos aquí –se oyó la voz de Draco- falta poco para que oscurezca y les aseguro que muchas criaturas salen por estas horas.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Ron con sorna- ¿Asustado, Malfoy?

-Mira, Weasley –Draco se fue acercando a Ron pero el brazo de Hermione lo detuvo-. ¿Cómo quieres que lo aguante? No le he dirigido la maldita palabra en todo el día y ahora hasta me reta.

-No seas infantil. Y tú, Ron, ¿podrías dejar de pelear? No estoy de humor para andarlos callando –dijo Hermione irritada.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –pregunto Ron acercándose a Hermione- La voz de una sangre sucia no se escucha ante la de un verdadero mago.

Hermione lo miro impresionada y muy lastimada.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –grito Draco echándosele encima.

Harry intento a duras penas separarlos, pero cuando lo hacía, el otro buscaba al que Harry tenía sujeto. Hermione intentaba detener a Draco pero este no escuchaba.

-¡No vale la pena! –le gritaba forcejeando su brazo.

Pero Malfoy dio un jalón y Hermione cayo al suelo. Los dos continuaron peleando y Hermione empezó a llorar.

-¿Podrían detenerse par de animales? –grito Harry furioso-. No sé que les pasa, pero Hermione y yo nos vamos de aquí con o sin ustedes. 

Harry tomo a Hermione del brazo y le ayudo a levantarse, Draco y Ron no dejaban de pelear, cuando Ron quería terminar rematando con un golpe, Malfoy se lo devolvía y así. Pronto, Hermione y Harry se alejaron de ahí.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Sí –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-. Harry... me quiero morir.

Harry se detuvo en seco, se giro hacia la castaña y vio grandes lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto abrazándola-. Que no te afecte lo que hacen aquellos idiotas, solo se dejan llevar por los celos –dijo dándole un beso en la frente-. Aquí te necesitamos Hermione, no me digas eso, por favor.

Hermione se aferró a Harry y continuo llorando, hace tanto que no lo hacía que ahora le parecía que todas las lágrimas que se iban eran recuerdos amargos, ahora si se estaba desahogando. Harry le decía muchas palabras dulces de apoyo, de comprensión y amistad. 

-Gracias, Harry –dijo la chica separándose-. No sabes como necesitaba esto... perdóname por mojar su túnica, te la lavare, te lo prometo.

Harry le limpio las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Me siento mejor si me das una sonrisa, Hermione. No por las estupideces de esos dos animales –dijo riendo- te sientas mal, ellos dos están locos por ti que no se fijan en que te hacen daño con lo que hacen, no permitas que te depriman, dales sus coscorrones e ignóralos, no vale la pena estarlos cuidando.

-Lo sé –dijo Hermione sonriendo-. A veces siento que Draco esta conmigo solo para pelear con Ron, jejeje, pero me he dado cuenta que no es así y que... a veces las cosas no saldrán como yo quiero que salgan y debo aceptarlas como son. Y poner en su lugar a los dos.

-Pero hoy no –sonrió Harry mirando hacia el fondo del bosque- a esos dos lo único que los separara es el cansancio.

-¿No crees que se pueden lastimar? –pregunto preocupada.

-¿Esos dos? De lo cansados que están te prometo que van a llegar sin un solo moretón.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Ay, ay, ay, ¡cuidado, Hermione! –grito Draco adolorido.

-No seas chillón, apenas te toque –dijo mojando aun más el algodón con alcohol.

-Pues me ardió mucho –dijo enojado- mejor lo hago yo.

-No –dijo Hermione pegándole ligeramente en la mano- pon la ceja.

Habían pasado ya 3 días de lo ocurrido, Ron le había pedido, a duras penas, perdón a Hermione. Ella con gusto las acepto, pero Draco, casi le obligó, a no aceptarlas. Ambos quedaron muy lastimados, aunque en realidad no tanto, solo pequeñas rajadas en las cejas, el labio, las mejillas, el brazo y las rodillas.

Aunque algo curioso había ocurrido, Lavender Brown visitaba casi a diario a Ron, este se ponía colorado cuando la chica le daba un beso de despedida o cuando sus amigos le hacían burla con ella.

-¡Basta! –grito una vez muy sonrojado- Solo es mi amiga, ¿de acuerdo?

-"Adiós, Ronnie, te veré mañana, te cuidas mucho, mua" –Harry imito por enésima vez aquel acto.

-¡Vamos, Ron! ¿Seguro que te gusta? –reía Hermione dándole de comer a Draco. (Aunque el chico se podía mover, aun así pedia que Hermione le diera la comida en la boca)

-Un poco, pero...

Harry empezó a reír a carcajadas y Ron se puso más rojo.

-¡Déjenme en paz!

-Vamos, hermano, no tiene nada de malo que te guste –dijo Ginny aferrada al brazo de Harry-. Además... ¡es hora de que tenga una cuñada! 

Ron miró, por alguna razón de reflejo, a Hermione y de repente todos se quedaron callados.

-Gracias, Hermione –dijo Draco tragando la última cucharada de sopa.

-¿No quieres más? 

-No, gracias, amor.

Draco le tomo la mano a Hermione y miro a todos con algo de aburrimiento.

-¿Dumbledore no ha dicho nada de que nos escapamos? –pregunto desinteresado.

-No, aun no –respondió Harry-. Estoy seguro que lo hará a final del año y nos bajara puntos.

-No creo... mataron a un basilisco ¿no? Les darán un trofeo por ayudar a la escuela.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione y Draco estaban sentados en la Torre Norte viendo el cielo, Hermione acostada en el regazo de su novio.

-¿Qué crees que ocurra de ahora en adelante? –pregunto Hermione.

-¿Con qué? –pregunto Draco jugando con uno de los rizos de Hermione.

-Con todo, nosotros... Harry, Ron, Ginny... el que no debe ser nombrado… no sé.

-Con nosotros... me gustaría conocer a tus padres –dijo con una sonrisa- quiero formalizar lo nuestro.

-¡Hablas en serio! –pregunto Hermione sentándose de repente- Te amo –dijo viendo cuando Draco asintió y Hermione se lanzó en sus brazos.

-Espero ir este verano –susurro acariciando la espalda de Hermione.

-¡Me parece estupendo! –grito la chica emocionada.

Hermione se volvió a acostar en el regazo de Draco más feliz que nunca.

-Con tus amigos... pues me están cayendo bien, así que creo que no habrá problemas. Y con el Señor Tenebroso... estoy seguro que Potter lo acabara el próximo año.

-A mí también me gustaría que pasara eso. Y sabes... Harry también me comento que ahora le caes mucho mejor y Ron, aunque no lo acepte, también y por Ginny no hay problema.

-Me alegro que todo este saliendo mejor.

-Yo más –dijo con una sonrisa.

FIN 

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Por fin! Ya lo termine, les dije que no sería un final wow pero fue lo mejor que me salió. En general, iba a matar a Ron jejeje, para que salvara a Hermione pero no quería que apareciera Voldemort por eso no lo puse. Ahora sí todos quedaron felices y contentos, el final que odio pero a muchos les encanta. (A mí encantan los finales tristes o con suspenso) Espero que les haya gustado este fic, ahora estoy haciendo _Do you have a little time _ y _Un día antes de abril _, el primero es un D&Hr, algo triste pero a muchos les gusto. Y el segundo es de Sakura, así que si los quieren leer hagan clic en mi nombre, arribita o búsquenlo jeje, en Search. 

Gracias por todos sus reviews, por apoyarme en esta deprimente historia y gracias por leer mis locuras jejeje, se los agradezco mucho y espero que sigan leyendo mis fics.

AiOs!


End file.
